El camino por recorrer
by Lyndis-san
Summary: Lightning es más sensible de lo que aparenta, claro. Pero aunque no quiere hacérselo ver a nadie Fang se muere por hacerle reconocer que necesita a alguien a su lado. Lightning/Fang.
1. Choque frontal

Bueno, he vuelto, ésta vez con algo sobre FFXIII. La verdad esque éste juego me tiene enamorada, y aunque éste primer capítulo no me parece que haga justicia a todo el amor que siento por los personajes del videojuego (especialmente Lightning), necesito un comienzo. Estoy segura de que los capítulos que están por venir serán mejor que ésto.

Por si acaso, aviso: Femslash. Hay relación de amistad entre Fang y Lightning, pero definitivamente tengo miras de algo mucho más íntimo. Por ahora va todo suave, quién sabe si quiza introduzca algo de lime en el fic.

Ya se andará... Habrá que ver también los comentarios :P ¡Saludos!

* * *

><p>Light guardó su espada con la gracilidad que la caracterizaba, que la hacía única e irresistible. Se movía con agilidad y golpeaba con fuerza, así como con sus rudas palabras. Soltó todo el aire que había retenido durante el combate y pareció relajar sus músculos, apenas segundos antes tensos ante el enorme bégimo que se había interpuesto entre nosotros y nuestro destino. Bueno, todos se relajaron inmediatamente como era de esperar pero… Fang sólo sintió aquella liberación en Light. Notó como su pecho subía y bajaba ahora a un ritmo más lento, igualmente acompasado, pero más lento. Fang sentía la fuerza en Lightning, supuso que no por nada había sido teniente en la Guardia de Cocoon. Sabía utilizar sus puntos fuertes para asestar golpes críticos y sus puntos débiles para sorprender a sus enemigos acudiendo a ellos. Por tanto, sabía también utilizar la respiración para reducir su agotamiento al mínimo y aumentar así su resistencia en batalla.<p>

Era realmente fascinante. Le recordaba a ella en fiereza… Pero no en técnica. Fang siempre había sido de las que pensaba que un león no necesitaba calentar antes de abalanzarse sobre su presa, y que la táctica de "atacar por sorpresa" siempre era efectiva mientras tu fuerza física y la valía hiciesen el resto. Con Lightning se había dado cuenta de que eso no siempre era así.

Sería más sencillo para ella mientras todos pensaran que las diferencias entre Light y Fang podían ser tan superficiales como para tomarlas como algo cómico, pero la morena sabía que no era tan sencillo. Cuando pensaba en ella se daba cuenta de que el cambio en la mentalidad de Fang respecto a la forma de tomarse las batallas era lo más nimio de todos los cambios que la ex soldado le había mostrado.

Desde que habían sido pequeñas, antes de la cristalización y todo eso, Fang y Vanille habían vivido en una tribu que podría describirse como salvaje en comparación con la avanzada tecnología del Nido que, aunque robada, debía admitir que estaba bien administrada. Lo suficiente como para haber creado un mundo totalmente diferente a Paals, en el que lo superficial primaba. En Paals no, ahí se trataba de ser tú mismo y esperar a que los demás se sintiesen agradados y en consonancia contigo o… Bueno, irte a otra tribu. Por suerte Fang siempre había sido popular entre chicos y chicas -en muchos y diversos sentidos- debido a su personalidad explosiva, esa que te sorprende constantemente y que te toma por la espalda haciéndote pensar: "eh, esta chica tiene fuerza". Siempre le había funcionado con todo y era una de las guerreras más fuertes allí en el clan Oerba. Pero… No funcionaba así con Lightning.

A ella la táctica de la sorpresa no sólo no le parecía válida en batalla, si no respecto a cualquier tipo de relación. Light tomaba una actitud defensiva y distante que no te permitía conocer más de ella de lo que podías ver, que para colmo no era más una imagen. Fang era todo lo contrario pues había sido criada así y tampoco le desagradaba. No había conseguido sacar más que una leve sonrisa de los labios de Light, y eso la exasperaba… Y hacía que estuviese especialmente interesada en ella.

-Eso ha estado bien, ¿eh? – Fang lanzó una tranquilizadora mirada al grupo.

-¡Ha sido genial! – gritó Vanille

-Empezamos a trabajar como un buen equipo – soltó Snow

Pero Lightning callaba, como siempre.

-¿Y tú qué dices Light?

-Tch… No ha estado mal – Lightning soltó las palabras como si fuese una obligación

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Estás de broma… ¡Ha sido fantástico! – Se giró hacia los demás, para corroborar que estaban de acuerdo con ella y se volvió para encarar al ex soldado – Todos hemos mejorado mucho y ésta ha sido la prueba definitiva que lo demuestra.

-Bien por ti si tu lo ves así – Lightning se colocó bien uno de sus guantes – Para mí esto es trabajar correctamente. Antes sólo éramos un grupo que actuaba sin ton ni son. Al menos ahora somos capaces de conectar algún golpe con el del compañero.

Las palabras de Ligthning cayeron sobre los demás como si se tratase de un balde de agua fría. A todos les impactaron esas palabras y pronto vinieron las quejas por parte de Snow.

-¡Lightning! Relájate un poco, ¿quieres?

-¿Qué me relaje? ¿Quieres que me relaje, estúpido?

Ahora la joven se había dado media vuelta para acusar a todos con una mirada ruda, fiera y muy característica en ella, pero a la que no era tan sencillo acostumbrarse.

-Mi hermana está… Convertida en un maldito cristal, el Nido nos busca para matarnos y si no queremos correr esa suerte tenemos que ser los primeros en matar, convertirnos en enemigos de todos… Y para colmo somos un grupo de guerreros descoordinados y salvajes, parecemos de broma… ¿¡Y tú me pides que me calme!

Un silencio sepulcral dominó la situación durante unos breves segundos, y aunque Snow abrió la boca para replicar, Lightning pronto puso las manos en el pecho del chico y le empujó con fuerza.

-¡Sois todos un maldito lastre! – ella gritó. Ella les señaló. Ellos se rompieron un poco por dentro

Especialmente Fang. Percibió la aflicción de Vanille, vio el rostro inexpresivo de Snow, observó el dolor en Hope y sintió las entrañas de Sazh encogerse. Todos la querían… ¿Por qué ella no se daba cuenta?

-Eres una egoísta.

La voz de Fang fue como un cuchillo que desgajó la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente. Lightning se quedó boquiabierta intentado articular palabra, pronto todos dirigieron su mirada hacia la morena y sintió que era ahora o nunca.

-Cada vez que tu dulce boquita deja salir cosas tan desagradables como ésa todos pensamos lo mismo, ¿pero sabes la diferencia entre nosotros y tú? Que no queremos hacerte daño – puso los brazos en jarra y supo que se arrepentiría de aquello, pero debía hacerlo… Debía dañarla para que comprendiera – A ti te la trae floja decir todo eso porque crees que eres fuerte y es lo que quieres que veamos, pero sigues con nosotros. Nos necesitas, pero eres tan orgullosa que no eres capaz de admitirlo y prefieres hacernos pensar que eres tú la que se queda por nosotros, cuando la verdad es que no tienes valor de marcharte y quedarte sola. Y dices que somos guerreros de pacotilla… Pues éstos guerreros de pacotilla han dado la vida por ti y volverían a hacerlo, asique podrías al menos agradecerlo, ¿eh?

-Fang…

La débil súplica de Vanille fue lo único que se escuchó tras las veraces, pero no menos dañinas, palabras de Fang. Lightning tan sólo se giró, mirando primero al vacío y posando después sus ojos en los de la morena. Jamás había visto en ellos aquél brillo, aquél sentimiento… Y todos congelaron sus alientos para no romper el carácter enigmático de aquella Lightning, de aquella chica que ahora era Clare Farron.

-Me iré.

No dio lugar a discusiones pues apenas las palabras habían sido dichas sus pasos ya se alejaban de los demás. Era algo que ninguno deseaba, y aunque Fang había sido quien había provocado aquello no había nada que desease menos que la partida de Lightning. La necesitaban en el grupo, todos lo sabían, y Fang… También la necesitaba un poco para sí. Pensó que quizá no había sido la forma más correcta de hacerle ver a Lightning lo que se escondía a sí misma.

Pronto hubo revuelo, y todos se alzaron para llamar a la joven antes de que desapareciese por completo.

-No puedes marcharte – gritó Vanille

-Eso, donde está lo de la amistad, ¿eh? – inquirió Hope con aspereza.

Por toda respuesta Lightning siguió caminando.

-¿Y qué hay de Serah? ¿Piensas abandonarla?

Snow había sido el que más había alzado la voz por encima de los demás, quizá porque era el que más tenía que reprocharle a Light… Y ella lo sabía. Sin embargo tan sólo detuvo sus pasos, no hizo ademán de querer encarar a los demás ni de pretender responder. Parecía que Snow le hubiese quitado la entereza que le restaba con sus palabras y todos recobraron una pizca de esperanza, deseando que deshiciese sus pasos y regresara. Lo que todos no comprendían era que ella no era ese tipo de persona, todos menos Fang. Por eso ella calló

-No la voy a abandonar. Iré a por ella – la voz de Lightning sonó más ruda que de costumbre – Si llegáis antes que yo, haced todo lo posible por salvarla.

Y continuó su camino. Ésta vez nadie habló, todos parecieron entender que aquella Lightning a la que Fang había herido no tenía nada que ver con la que habían conocido hasta ahora, y tampoco sabían hasta dónde podía llevarla su dolor.

Pero por supuesto Fang no podía dejar las cosas así. Se arrepentía de haberle hecho daño, pero no de sus palabras. Pensaba todas y cada una de las que había pronunciado, aunque… Quizá no de la manera más correcta. Sin embargo sabía lo que debía hacer, y no tenía tanto miedo como los demás.

-Iré tras ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? Te mandará al infierno – soltó Sazh aparentemente molesto.

-Bueno, he vivido en el infierno según vosotros desde que tengo memoria, ¿qué más da un poquito más?

El tono burlón de Fang no encajaba con la situación. No era que no le diese importancia, lo hacía como la que más ya que se encontraban en aquella encrucijada por sus palabras desmedidas. Además, no estaba tan asustada como los demás… Pero aun así tenía miedo. Tenía miedo por Light.

Cuando quieres a alguien, temes por él.

-Iré contigo – Snow se adelantó un paso – Necesitarás cobertura si decide invocar a Odín o algo de eso para echarte a patadas.

Soltó una ligera carcajada. No quiso protestar, sabía que si fuese posible todos irían tras ella, pero eso sería lo peor que podían hacer. Todos comprendieron la situación y sabían que debían afrontarla con delicadeza, por eso Sazh se quedó con Vanille y Hope en una pequeña explanada cercana mientras Fang y Snow se adentraban en las montañas siguiendo el camino de Lightning.

"Sólo espero que no me odie demasiado. Prefiero verla sonreír."

* * *

><p>Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Es todo propiedad de Square Enix y éste documento está hecho sin ningún ánimo de lucro.<p>

¡Se agradecen comentarios!


	2. Incidente fortuito

He visto comentarios que, sinceramente, me han animado mucho a seguir con el fic. Tenía pensado dejaro un poco aparcado pero nada más me llegó el ánimo comencé con el nuevo capítulo que, ahora sí, da paso al verdadero espectáculo ;)

¡Dedicado especialmente a CaryBones y a dragonduran! ¡Gracias!

Los personajes pertenecen a Square Enix, y no a mí. Desde luego no tengo ánimo de lucro ninguno.

* * *

><p>Tanto Snow como Fang se vieron sorprendidos al seguir el rastro de Lightning y, sin embargo, no hallarla. De no haber sido por las visibles huellas Fang podría haber jurado que nada más adentrarse en el bosque éste se la había tragado. Pero sus huellas la delataban, y se encontraban distanciadas por lo que Fang sólo pudo sacar algo en claro: huía.<p>

Probablemente había salido corriendo nada más había sentido la seguridad que los oscuros árboles le proporcionaban, y de alguna forma impedían que los demás viesen la debilidad que demostraba el escapar de cualquier cosa. Quizá Lightning no quería demostrarlo, pero era tan cobarde que tan siquiera podía admitir para sí misma que había estado huyendo de todo desde que Serah se había transformado en cristal. ¿Luchar? No, luchar es sólo la distracción que permite la huída. A Fang todo aquello le afectó más de lo que había podido imaginar.

-Hey Snow, puede que esto vaya para largo...

El chico hizo una mueca y dejó escapar un suspiro para después girarse sobre sus talones y tan sólo mirar a su alrededor.

-Lo sé, pero no podemos dejarla por ahí – Snow se rascó la nuca – No se trata sólo de que nosotros la necesitemos a ella, ella también nos necesita. Imagino que éste bosque no es el lugar idóneo para una excursión solitaria.

-Créeme, conozco todo esto mejor de lo que tú lo harás en tu vida y no, no querrá estar ahí sola cuando llegue la noche – Fang se mostró molesta. ¿Qué había querido dar a entender Snow? – Y por cierto, no se me había pasado por la cabeza tan siquiera durante una milésima de segundo el dejarla ahí a su suerte.

Snow entreabrió la boca y alzó una mano hacia Fang cuando ésta comenzó a caminar en pos del rastro dejado por Lightning. Parecía un tanto desconcertado y avergonzado.

-No he querido decir eso. Simplemente se me pasó por la cabeza que tú le darías más prioridad a los demás. Al fin y al cabo ahí está Vanille, que de todos nosotros es la que más te importa – Snow cogió aire y continuó su explicación temiendo alguna nueva metedura de pata – No quiero decir que fueses a dejarla, si no que esperarías a mañana o a que ella sentase la cabeza o…

-O, en general, que la dejase tirada esta noche.

Snow resopló. Era evidente que él no quería decir eso y sin embargo Fang se sentía infinitamente herida en alguna parte de ella pero, ¿por qué? Por más que le molestase a la morena Snow tenía mucho de razón al decir lo que decía. Quizá el chico fuese un bocazas pero evidentemente no era tan estúpido como para decir algo que no pudiese defender con argumentos. Vanille era su tesoro más preciado, lo había sido desde que todo su pueblo quedó reducido a chatarra y ambas vagaron solas. Lo fue siempre, y desde que habían despertado de aquel sueño centenario no había habido un solo segundo en el que Fang sintiese que podía darlo todo por su pequeña. Pero entonces por qué se sentía tan sumamente ofendida con las palabras de Snow, que no hacían más que mencionar opciones viables por lo que conocía de la morena.

-Quizá eso hubiese sido así cuando nos conocimos, rubio – Fang se giró y esbozó una sonrisa divertida – Ahora todos somos una pequeña familia. No tengo nada más, asique no puedo permitirme perderla.

El alivio era perfectamente visible en las facciones, ahora relajadas, del joven rebelde. Desde luego que las palabras de Fang habían sido veraces, pero en alguna parte de su interior sabía que había guardado un pequeño secreto que evidentemente no le diría a aquél chico, y no en aquella situación.

Continuaron la búsqueda de la joven siguiendo las huellas que había dejado impresas en el suelo del bosque. Eran tan fáciles de seguir, casi como si Lightning hubiese dejado plasmado un claro mensaje en cada uno de sus pasos: "venid a por mí". Y quizá así lo desease, o al menos era lo que Fang se dedicaría a pensar mientras no diesen con ella. Snow parecía un poco tenso con cada ruido del bosque pero la morena caminaba con desparpajo; conocía cada centímetro de aquél terreno casi como si formase parte de ella, y sabía que a aquellas horas de día las criaturas que se aventuraban a salir a por alimento no eran agresivas con los humanos. El problema llegaría cuando cayese la noche; para entonces esperaba haber encontrado a Lightning.

Los minutos se cernían sobre ellos implacables hasta convertirse en horas, hasta hacer desesperar a Snow y Fang preguntándose una y otra vez dónde demonios se había metido aquella mujer. Casi como si Titán hubiese escuchado sus plegarias y se hubiese vuelto repentinamente benevolente, una esbelta figura destacaba entre la oscuridad de lo denso del bosque gracias a un leve rayo de luz que se filtraba entre las copas de los árboles. La mujer se giró cuando escuchó pasos tras ella, y unos profundos ojos azules brillaron de forma fugaz cual rayo.

-No voy a volver – La voz de Lightning sonó ronca, probablemente debido a el tiempo sin hablar. O quizá un lejano llanto.

Fang y Snow se dedicaron una mirada rápida y Snow no necesitó más de un par de segundos para poner aquella cara de autosuficiencia mezclada con inocencia que sólo él sabía poner.

-Pues claro que vendrás. Todos están esperando que volvamos al campamento base contigo, si llegamos diciendo que simplemente nos mandaste a paseo nos lincharán.

Evidentemente Snow no consiguió añadir el punto cómico que la situación requería para ser menos tensa, a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

-Ni que fuese cosa mía. Apañaros como podáis y queráis, yo estoy harta de jueguecitos.

-Nadie lo diría.

Fang se sintió satisfecha de haber llamado la atención de Lightning con sus palabras, pues su mirada se centraba ahora en ella.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó la ex soldado, evidentemente molesta y mal simulando curiosidad.

-Que si de verdad estás cansada de jueguecitos te vendrías con nosotros – Fang se cruzó de brazos y sostuvo la mirada de Lightning – No tienes ni idea de cómo es el bosque de noche, y si lo supieras para empezar tan siquiera se te habría ocurrido venir hasta aquí sola. A menos que esperases que viniéramos ti.

La expresión de Lightning denotaba todo aquel orgullo con el que Fang estaba jugando, pues la chica era consciente de que no conocía ni la mitad de todo lo que podía encontrar en aquel lugar. El Nido era un lugar pacífico comparado con Paals, y ya lo tenía asumido. Fang vio en los ojos de Lightning que se había dado cuenta de su error desde que lo había cometido, pero también sabía no lo admitiría tan fácilmente.

-Creo que soy lo suficientemente mayorcita como para saber seguir adelante con mis decisiones, y mi decisión es seguir sola – quiso apartar la mirada de Fang – Asique dejadme, por favor.

Fang no entendía por qué Lightning llevaba aquello tan lejos, y le molestó. Se estaba comportando como una niña pequeña.

-Nadie diría que tienes 21 años. Por todos los malditos fal'cie, parece que tienes doce. Hasta Hope sabe que lo que has hecho es una estupidez.

-Pues déjame si quiero ser una niña pequeña, ¿de acuerdo?

Al contrario de lo que Fang o Snow podían imaginar, Lightning tan sólo se cruzó de brazos y se giró sobre sus talones. Snow había probado más de una vez los puños de Lightning y sabía qué los provocaban, y por eso se sentía tan desconcertado ante su actitud. Fang también conocía el temperamento de Lightning lo suficiente para comprender que si no se había abalanzado sobre ella era porque algo en su interior se había fragmentado. Sin embargo Fang no iba a aceptarlo así como así, y acalló el intento de Snow de volver a dialogar.

-Tú te vienes con nosotros quieras o no.

Fang se acercaba con paso decidido hacia Lightning, hasta que estuvo a la altura suficiente para garrar su muñeca con un movimiento ágil y tiró hacia donde estaba Snow. No era algo que le gustase, pero se negaba a dialogar con aquella Light. Evidentemente Lightning se opuso a ser arrastrada de aquella forma tan humillante, y evidentemente resultaba complicado reducir a una mujer joven y fuerte que había sido general. Ahora Fang lo sabía bien.

-¿Pero qué haces? ¡Suéltame Fang!

-¡Dejadlo ya, las dos! –La voz de Snow llegó a los oídos de ambas, pero no fueron escuchadas, y por ello decidió tomar cartas en el asunto – He dicho que ya basta.

En cuanto se acercó y las agarró para separarlas y acabar con aquella locura, el suelo crujió. Todos se quedaron inmóviles y en completo silencio y Fang miró el suelo… "¿Pero cómo puedo ser tan estúpida?"

Antes de tener tiempo para reaccionar, el suelo que pisaban cedió y se hundió bajo aquellos tres pares de pies. Lightning fue la primera en caer y se agarró del pie de Fang, al tiempo que ésta se aferraba con fuerza a los bajos del abrigo de Snow. El motivo era que él había conseguido echar mano de una raíz fuerte antes de que todos se fueran abajo. Punto para el joven en reflejos.

-No os soltéis, intentaré subirnos – la voz de Snow sonaba un poco distorsionada debido a sus esfuerzos físicos para subir su peso y el de dos jóvenes bien fuertes de su misma edad – Ya está casi.

-Snow, déjalo, te vas a erniar – soltó Fang. De alguna forma no estaba tan nerviosa.

-¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan tranquila? – vociferó Lightning. Fang sintió que ahora si estaba bien cabreada y supo que debía hacer algo.

-Esto lo hacen unos bichitos muy graciosos que viven en el bosque. Dejan falsos suelos para que sus depredadores no lleguen hasta sus madrigueras… Lo que no sé es cómo demonios no he podido darme cuenta – Fang suspiró y miró hacia abajo – Pero una vez caí y, si mal no recuerdo, no son tan profundos como para matarse.

-¿En serio? Genial, pues entonces aquí nos despedimos – Fang se arrepintió al insntate al escuchar aquellas palabras de Light – Así podréis subir sin mí.

Antes de que los dos pudiesen protestar el peso se había rebajado considerablemente.

-Vamos a por ella – Snow miró abajo con la intención de soltarse.

-¡No! ¡Espera maldita sea! – Fang se aferró con más fuerza al abrigo – Alguien tiene que quedarse arriba para avisar a los demás de lo que ha sucedido y pedir ayuda.

-Pero…

-¡No hay peros! Snow, ¡piensa! – le espetó Fang desesperada.

Snow pareció ser consciente de la situación y, aunque no fuese así, decidió que era mejor hacerle caso a Fang por lo que miró hacia abajo y asintió. Así pues la morena lo aceptó como el consentimiento del rubio y se soltó. Para su sorpresa no fue una caída recta, si no que dio con una ladera por la que rodó y rodó más de lo deseado, y cuando decía más de lo deseado quería decir que probablemente había más distancia de la deseada. Cuando al fin su cuerpo se detuvo se levantó dolorida y se sacudió los ropajes, buscando nerviosamente con la mirada a Light.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó la voz de la soldado desde el suelo, con evidentes signos de dolor en su tono.

-He estado peor – Fang se sintió mejor al ver a Lightning así. Al menos no huiría y no le daría guerra durante un rato… Pero ahora había otro problema - ¡Snow! ¡Eh, Snow!

-¡Que! – la voz de Snow se escuchaba lejana, pero se escuchaba.

-¡Esto es más profundo de lo que pensaba! – se colocó ambas manos alrededor de su boca para hacer de amplificador - ¡Pero no te preocupes, estamos bien… Aunque dudo que vayamos a poder subir de nuevo por ahí!

Fang había colocado un pie sobre el resbaladizo y empinado desfiladero. Miró hacia arriba y no vio el lugar de donde venían debido a la naturaleza de la pendiente. Definitivamente no podían regresar por aquél camino.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – preguntó Snow.

-Eso me gustaría a mí saber también.

Lightning volvió a sonar molesta, de hecho Fang se había preguntado cuanto tardaría en volver a adoptar aquella actitud. Decidió ignorarla por el momento, tenía otros asuntos más importantes que zanjar como por ejemplo sacarlas a las dos de ahí. Miró a su alrededor y necesitó unos segundos para situarse, aunque afortunadamente conocía el lugar donde estaban y sabía que no todo estaba perdido. Siempre había sabido que no era así.

-No te preocupes, sé dónde estamos y qué camino debemos coger para salir de aquí – sintió la curiosa mirada de Light clavada en su nuca, pero la ignoró una vez más – Esperadnos en el campamento base. Puede que tardemos un poco, asique no os preocupéis

-¿Poco según tu medida del tiempo o la normal, Fang? – vociferó el rubio con aquella voz profunda que le proporcionaba el eco, pero que no podía disimular su naturaleza divertida.

La morena dejó escapar una carcajada.

-Puede que un día o dos, no lo sé – esta vez lo que escuchó de Light fue un suspiro. Ya se estaba cansando de tener que ignorarla, pero lo prefería por ahora – Sólo esperadnos… Volveremos – Fang le lanzó una mirada fugaz a Lightning que ésta no respondió – Juntas.

- Tened cuidado.

Snow no necesitó respuesta, y ambas supieron que él se había marchado. Se tomaron unos segundos para recobrar el aliento y las ganas de seguir y, aunque Fang no podía creerlo, vio con sus propios ojos cómo Lightning comenzaba a caminar por delante de ella sin avisarla.

-Espera, ¿qué te crees que haces Light?

-Estoy cansa de de esa forma que tienes de dirigirte hacia mí. Me voy, tal y como dije.

-Deja de comportarte como una… - Fang se mordió la lengua al ver la espalda de Lightning detenerse - ¿Acaso sabes dónde estamos? ¿O hacia donde lleva ese camino que estás tomando, Farron? No, ¿verdad? Pues entonces déjame que te guíe, al menos hasta los demás… Y entonces podrás decidir qué hacer. Además, quizá un par de días conmigo te vengan bien.

-No sé por qué pero lo dudo – Lightning miraba de reojo a Fang, que ahora se había colocado a su altura – La última vez me hiciste golpearte.

Fang sonrió y recordó aquella bofetada con tanta nitidez que casi volvió a dolerle.

-A mi me gustó – admitió Fang con una sonrisa- No la bofetada, claro, el tiempo contigo.

Fang pudo percatarse de cómo Lightning agachaba la mirada levemente en lugar de corresponderle. Eso le hizo sentir en algún lugar de sus entrañas que moría levemente de ternura.

-Oh, vamos, será una excursión de chicas… Chicas… Fuertes. Por decirlo así.

Fang tomó la delantera en apenas unos pasos y se preguntó si volverían a tener la oportunidad de estar a solas como entonces. Por si acaso, disfrutaría al de aquel pequeño viaje.

* * *

><p>Pues ya las tenemos a solas, que es lo que todos (yo incluida) estábamos deseando. Ahora empieza lo realmente interesante de escribir y leer<p>

¡Se agradecen comentarios!


	3. Frío

**¡Aquí está el capítulo 3! No es que haya mucha gente que siga el Fic en realidad pero... Los pocos que hay, son realmente buenos. He leído comentarios que me han animado tanto que han logrado conseguir que me tome el proyecto con más seriedad de la que había pensado en un comienzo (o al menos con más frecuencia xD)**

**Espero que lo disfrutéis, porque en éste punto es cuando escribir sobre Fang y Lightning se me hace algo maravilloso. Me parecen tan geniales como pareja que me extraña que Square no haya visto el potencial xD.**

**En fin, como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen a mí blabla propiedad de Square Enix blabla sin ánimo de lucro blabla.**

**Lo que si quiero son muchos comentarios! Saludos! ;D**

* * *

><p>Fang fue consciente de que conocía bastante mejor de lo que creía las capacidades físicas de Lightning, ya que llevaban aproximadamente tres horas caminando sin parar y la ex soldado no había hecho el más mínimo ademán de querer parar, algo que la morena había vaticinado. Eso habría sido gratificante de no ser porque durante esas tres horas apenas si había permitido que Fang le hablase para dirigirla por el camino correcto.<p>

La morena había tenido claro que Lightning no era una mujer fácil desde que la había conocido, al menos desde que la había conocido de verdad. Recordaba cómo hablaba de su hermana, como parecía mostrar por ella un amor capaz de mover montañas y ríos, capaz de competir con el amor de Snow. Era mágico e indescriptible; le había recordado mucho a lo que ella misma sentía por Vanille. Sentía como a Lightning le costaba contener el aliento cuando se tocaba el delicado tema de Serah, tal y como le había sucedido a Fang cuando perdió a Vanille.

Lo complicado de la situación erradicaba en que Fang había encontrado todo cuanto deseaba. Incluso lo de completar la misión le resultaba tan nimio comparado con el logro tan inmenso que había supuesto para ella encontrar a su pequeña pelirroja…

Pero Lightning aún no había podido estrechar a Serah entre sus brazos tras el incidente de su cumpleaños. Quiso entender cómo debía sentirse aquella mujer que caminaba ahora un par de pasos por delante de ella, pero definitivamente no pudo. Para ella debía ser especialmente duro, pues Vanille y Fang siempre habían estado unidas, sin embargo Lightning comprendía que había comenzado a perder a su hermana antes de que todo el caos se desatara.

Por la mente de Fang se cruzó la idea fugaz de pedirle disculpas a Lightning, porque sabía que le había dolido; pero el orgullo se lo impedía. Jamás habría pretendido dañar a la joven con algo así, y si se sentía ofendida era por su propia actitud. "No" pensó "Le pediré disculpas, pero después de que ella lo haga" Fang atravesó con la mirada a la chica de cabellera rosada. Tenía la sensación de que moriría antes de escuchar eso de los labios de Light, o que incluso sería más fácil verla atragantarse con sus propias palabras antes de decir "lo siento".

Durante aquél intenso escrutinio en el que Fang detalló para sí la bien formada espalda de Lightning, notó cómo ésta se retorcía durante un breve segundo. Fang frunció el ceño y alzó la vista; no se veía aún el cielo, pero por la hora que era cuando habían caído y por el tiempo que llevaban caminando debía haber entrado la noche hacía rato… Y ahí abajo hacía mucho frío. Fang volvió a mirar a Lightning y un nuevo escalofrío la delató aunque ella no quisiera. La morena dejó escapar una risita y con una zancada larga se colocó al lado de su acompañante.

-Mejor será que descansemos y pensemos en hacer un fuego, ¿no?

-No creo que sea necesario.

Fang suspiró levemente aunque no con sorpresa.

-Pues yo creo que sí, estoy tremendamente cansada y congelada - Fang se burló descaradamente, dejando en evidencia que se había percatado de la fatiga de Lightning.

-Apenas hemos andado nada. Aún podemos Y debemos seguir – Light le dedicó una mirada hosca a la morena – Cuanto menos tardemos en llegar al campamento antes encontraré el camino hasta Serah.

-O menos tiempo tendrás para arrepentirte y darte cuenta de la estupidez que vas a cometer.

Fang alzó una ceja con aires de autosuficiencia y Lightning frunció más el ceño. Ésta vez la teniente redujo la distancia entre ambas, dejando sus rostros cercanos. Ése era un gesto que pretendía intimidar, tanto en el Nido como en Paals, tanto entre humanos como entre bestias; invadir el espacio personal de alguien era una búsqueda descarada de problemas. Sin embargo intimidar a Fang "la salvaje" no era tan sencillo.

"¿Qué se habrá creído?"

La morena mantuvo su posición y Lightning no hizo ademán de retirarse, por lo que durante unos segundos sus cuerpos y rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros. Fang encontró la oportunidad perfecta para indagar en aquellos ojos azules fríos como el hielo para intentar encontrar algo, pero el helor había traspasado a Lightning más allá de la piel desde mucho antes de que aquella noche tuviese lugar. Lightning comprendió lo que Fang buscaba en sus pupilas y dejó escapar todo el aire que había retenido de golpe, girándose y rompiendo el contacto visual con brusquedad. Fang habría jurado vislumbrar un leve rubor en las mejillas de Lightning… Pero probablemente fuese por el frío.

-Hagamos una hoguera.

Fang acató la orden sin rechistar y sin sentirse utilizada en lo más mínimo. Hasta cierto punto aquella repentina cercanía con su enojada – pero atractiva- acompañante la había desestabilizado un poco, por lo que no estaba para discutir con Lightning sobre quién mandaba y quién obedecía. En pocos minutos habían reunido la cantidad suficiente de ramas secas como para hacer una hoguera de pequeño tamaño, de sobra para calentar ambos cuerpos y cobijarse bajo su ardor hasta caer dormidas.

Lightning lo encendió gracias al choque del acero de su espada con el de su cuchillo, cuya simple visión le provocó una mueca de dolor a la joven. Fang creyó entender que aquél dolor que se reflejaba en su rostro como apenas una luz fugaz no desaparecería hasta que encontrase a su hermana y retirase aquél recuerdo que había quedado adherido al último regalo de Serah, un último recuerdo especialmente doloroso.

Los estómagos de ambas mujeres comenzaron a sonar en cuanto sus cuerpos se habían acomodado, y Fang no pudo evitar soltar una leve carcajada.

-Parece ser que nos hemos hecho a la buena vida demasiado pronto – se dio unos golpecitos sobre su vientre marcado – Por aquí puede que haya algunos hongos o setas que puedan comerse, con suerte frutas. Espérame.

-Como si pudiera marcharme – espetó Lightning sin mirarla.

-Ya bueno, como si quisieras.

Estaba segura que de haberse quedado para escuchar a Lightning contestar se habrían lanzado una encima de la otra para acabar con todo a puñetazos, pero es que Fang no podía evitarlo. Deseaba que Lightning dijese alguna vez algo como aquello, deseba que fuese sincera consigo misma, con los demás, y con ella. Sobre todo con ella, porque Fang sabía perfectamente que Lightning en realidad agradecía su compañía y el esfuerzo que había puesto en buscarla y, sobre todo, en plantarle cara. Nadie más lo hacía, nadie más le decía a Lightning lo que alguien tenía que decirle a la cara sin tapujos y estaba segura de que eso la señorita Farron debía apreciarlo en algún lugar recóndito de su corazón. Y si no lo hacía podía pudrirse en algún rincón del Nido con su maldita sangre fría.

Tal y como había sospechado no había una vegetación especialmente abundante allí abajo. Entre algunas rocas y zarzas había encontrado setas, unas venenosas y otras no. Arrancó unas de tonalidad rosada que sabía que eran comestibles a pesar de su sabor amargo, y además encontró una clase de musgo que podía comerse. Era desagradable y asqueroso, pero era mejor que no comer nada, porque al despertar les quedaba otra larga caminata.

Cuando llegó de nuevo hasta donde se encontraba el pequeño campamento improvisado Lightning había sacado un pequeño odre de la mochila roja que llevaba atada en la pierna izquierda. Bebió con tranquilidad, dejando que fuese cual fuese el líquido que contenía se deslizase con lentitud y sin rapidez por su garganta. Fang se quedó anonadada observándola mientras clavaba de manera intuitiva las setas en un palo para asarlas un poco. Lightning se sintió observada y dejó de beber de forma presta, extendiéndole el contenedor a Fang. Ésta lo aceptó y cuando se lo llevó a la boca notó el agua fresca sobre sus labios, al igual que el aroma de Lightning.

-¿Estás segura de que son comestibles? – inquirió con desconfianza la soldado mientras miraba las setas.

-Aham – Fang asintió con la boca llena de agua. Tragó – Estoy segura, no es la primera vez que las como. Y el musgo ése también se puede comer.

-Entiendo… Bueno, supongo que no queda más remedio – Lightning suspiró y regresó su mirada hacia las llamas – Aunque creo que prefiero las setas. Tú quédate con tu musgo.

Durante unos segundos Fang pensó que Lightning hablaba en serio, pero no necesitó más que observar su rostro para comprender que no era así; una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en aquellos labios gruesos de los que las llamas arrancaban un tono anaranjado y apetecible.

-Yo hacía postres con musgo – soltó de pronto Fang.

Se sintió realmente realizada cuando logró escuchar una leve y casi inaudible carcajada por parte de Lightning. Siempre había escuchado eso de que la risa era curativa, pero no pensó que tendría esas mismas propiedades por ver sonreír a otra persona… Aunque Fang había comprendido que cuando se trataba de Lightning, muchas normas quedaban a un nivel ridículo.

Todas y cada una de las cosas que le habían enseñado o había aprendido resultaban inútiles cuando se trataba de ella. Siempre quiso pensar que era porque Lightning era un tipo de chica tan diferente a ella y a todas con las que había vivido que la desconcertaba, no la conocía. Lo cierto era que no se trata a de Lightning, si no de cómo conseguía anular partes de Fang con las que jamás habría soñado rechazar. Una vez más la morena se había perdido en sus pensamientos mientras su mirada quedaba suspendida en los ojos de Lightning, con la diferencia de que ahora ella le devolvía aquella mirada vacía. Parecía como si también ella se hubiese perdido en algún lugar tras ellos para de pronto encontrarse con ella, y con Fang.

-Lo siento – la mirada de Lightning era brillante.

-Yo también – la respuesta de Fang fue momentánea.

De pronto comprendieron que no necesitaban dar más explicaciones ni sobre qué ni por qué pedían disculpas. Simplemente ambas las habían aceptado; Lightning no era de muchas palabras, y Fang siempre había sido mejor actuando que pensando. La morena le dedicó una media sonrisa a Lightning que, por toda respuesta, se limitó a agachar una mirada cargada de mal disimulada vergüenza.

-Esto no cambia nada – añadió de pronto, alcanzando su parte de la cena – Pienso irme en cuanto llegue.

Lightning dio un bocado a las setas y las tragó con algo de esfuerzo. A Fang no le extrañaba, debían estar malísimas.

-Por ahora limítate a disfrutar de la cena – también ella dio un bocado que le costó tragar – por mucho que te cueste.

El resto de la comida transcurrió sin más incidentes verbales o intervención por parte de ninguna, y sobra decir que el musgo tan siquiera fue considerado. Lightning terminó de comer con rapidez y casi con la misma presteza se tumbó sobre su costado izquierdo, dándole la espalda al fuego y por consiguiente a Fang. Ésta alzó la mirada mientras masticaba su última seta.

-Mañana te despertaré pronto así que… Descansa

-Buenas noches a ti también, Clare – bromeó Fang.

Lightning siseó algo que la morena no llegó a escuchar ni entender, y prefirió no hacerlo. Aquella chica siempre tenía una extraña forma de demostrar su afecto, o lo que fuese que sintiera por ella. Fang esperaba que al menos le tuviese cariño después de tanto tiempo.

Ése último bocado había sabido a poco y mal pero tenía que ser suficiente para conciliar un sueño medianamente tranquilo, y por eso Fang se tumbó sobre su costado izquierdo imitando a Lighting, aunque a la salvaje le permitía observar el cuerpo de su acompañante. El sopor la invadía poco a poco a pesar de que no tenía demasiado sueño, aunque las horas andando antes y después de encontrar a Lightning habían sido agotadoras. Además, ahora que había dado con ella se sentía infinitamente más tranquila. "Es demasiado testaruda. Podría habernos ahorrado todo éste lío… Espera, ¿está temblando?"

Fang se apoyó sobre uno de sus codos para observar por encima del crepitar de las llamas el cuerpo de la chica con mayor claridad. Tuvo que estar realmente atenta, pero pudo percibir perfectamente como nuevos escalofríos sacudían la espina dorsal de Lightning. Fang hizo una mueca, ya que era extraño que aún sintiese frío con el calor de la hoguera. También era de esperar, pues aquél clima era algo que probablemente Lightning nunca habría experimentado y la chica de Oerba sabía que no era tan sencilla la primera noche en aquellas cavernas..

Miró a su alrededor en busca de algo con lo que poder cubrir el cuerpo de Lightning, pero tal y como ya sabía con anterioridad no había nada más que el ropaje de Fang… Y si se lo quitaba entonces sería ella la que acabaría congelada. Además, algo le decía que si Lightning se despertaba antes y se encontraba envuelta por sus ropas y la veía semidesnuda no pensaría precisamente bien y sería el empujoncito final para que la mandase a tomar viento fresco.

Pensó en no hacer nada y esperar a que se durmiese, y así hizo durante unos largos minutos en los que la joven no dejó de tiritar. Llegó un momento en el que a Fang sólo se le ocurría una cosa, y quizá le costase una mala cara pero no le importaba; era algo realmente lógico y que había hecho en invierno con la gente de su clan desde que tenía memoria. Se arrastró silenciosa como una serpiente hasta estar al lado de Lighting, a su espalda, y con sumo cuidado y guardando silencio pegó su cuerpo al de ella por detrás y pasó su mano por encima de la cintura para encontrar comodidad. No quiso abrazarla demasiado por miedo a despertarla, aunque de todas formas se había hecho a la idea de que Lightning aún podía estar despierta y quitarla de una patada.

Estuviese o no dormida, la joven no se movió. Fang esbozó una ligera sonrisa satisfecha, por un lado, de haberle quitado el frío a Lightning, y por otro porque despertaría enredada en su olor. Se avergonzó ante aquél pensamiento aunque ella no solía mostrarse tímida, y agradeció que la única persona que podía ver el color que se había instaurado en sus mejillas estaba dormida y de espaldas a ella. Intentó imaginarse qué diría o pensaría Lightning a la mañana siguiente… Pero para eso aún quedaban unas cuantas horas, y durante todas ellas disfrutaría del calor corporal de la chica. Eso no se podía desaprovechar..

Además, podía alegar algo en su defensa.

-Dejaste de temblar…

El susurro de Fang se perdió en la oscuridad y sus párpados acabaron por ceder, seguidos de otro par que no habían sentido el sopor del sueño hasta que un nuevo calor se había instalado en su pecho.

Ya no sentía frío.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cómo será la mañana de después?<strong>

**Lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo ;D**


	4. Calor

¡Jajajá! Esto sí que fue realmente agradable de describir... A pesar de que no he querido ahondar mucho (ya sabéis e.e), pero creo que podré cogerle el vicio a escribir escenas de éste tipo. Y seguramente, irá a más

¡A disfrutarlo! :D

* * *

><p>Aunque Fang estaba acostumbrada a tratar con bestias del "inframundo", como podrían decir en el Nido, aquella batalla la había pillado por sorpresa.<p>

Cuando Lightning y Fang despertaron tras su primera noche en solitario lo habían hecho bastante apegadas entre sí, algo que a Fang no le molestó pero que aparentemente fue algo violento para la ex soldado, quien había tomado una actitud defensiva. A Fang le había parecido bastante divertido y, para colmo, había descansado como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo. La tranquilidad de la cueva y la teóricamente inexistencia de bestias salvajes en su interior la habían hecho relajarse en demasía, por lo que los nefastos resultados de la batalla contra el huargo salvaje habían sido culpa suya; de hecho habían logrado espantarlo gracias a la capacidad de reacción de Lightning, muy acostumbrada a ataques sorpresa de ésa índole.

Pero, a pesar de que habían ganado la batalla, Fang se había llevado un bonito recuerdo; una buena contusión en su pierna derecha. La embestida lateral de la bestia la había dejado entre el enorme cuerpo del animal y la dura y fría piedra de la caverna, lo que había traído como consecuencia un hematoma de no demasiado buen ver. Le dolía la pierna al apoyarla y moverla, y aunque se había callado y había hecho uso de sus ropajes para ocultárselo a Lightning una mueca de dolor atravesó su rostro fugazmente y temió que la otra joven se hubiese percatado. Ya había tenido suficiente con la reprimenda que le había dado tras asegurarse de que el huargo se iba bien lejos.

Lightning no mencionó nada más después, de hecho el silencio había sido sepulcral tras el encontronazo… Y a Fang le pareció considerable que Light hubiese vuelto a su estado apático y gruñón anterior a la última noche. Por eso no quería retrasarse ni quejarse sobre su dolor: no quería darle más motivos para mantenerse con aquella actitud distante e hiriente.

La habilidad de la morena para fingir era espectacular, pero habría sido demasiado pedir que su cuerpo soportase durante una hora más aquél castigo cuando comenzaron a divisar la salida de la cueva y se percataron de que, por la luz, ya era pasado el mediodía. Fue entonces cuando un pinchazo de dolor demasiado agudo la obligó a pararse y apoyarse en la pared más cercana, agarrándose el muslo con expresión desencajada por el dolor.

-¿Fang? ¿Qué pasa?

A Fang le habría encantado estar en sus plenas facultades para apreciar con todo detalle la expresión de preocupación de Lightning por ella, aunque de todos modos no pudo evitar sentir unas enormes ganas de sonreír. Sólo hacer una mueca similar y los labios le temblaron al sentir el ardor en la parte alta de la pierna derecha.

-Nada es sólo… sólo un poco de dolor – el sudor perlaba la frente de Fang por el esfuerzo de soportar el dolor – Habrá sido un tirón o algo parecido.

-Desde que te conozco nunca te ha dado un tirón, y hemos estado en situaciones peores- Lightning le dedicó una mirada enmarcada con una ceja alzada y ceño fruncido - Levántate la tela.

Como acto reflejo estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero durante unos breves segundos Fang dudó. No era la primera vez que debía quedarse en paños menores ante alguien para que le curase o le revisase una herida, pero tratándose de Lightning era diferente. Sin embargo decidió rápidamente que más le valía vencer aquél pudor y permitirle examinarla si es que no quería cabrearla más aún.

Así pues agarró la tela y la levantó, permitiéndole a Lightning ver su muslo desnudo. Incluso a Fang le impresionó lo que vio, ya que tampoco ella había podido detenerse a ver qué tenía desde que habían reemprendido la marcha. Un hematoma de color oscuro y feo cubría casi la totalidad del muslo de la morena, además de estar hinchado. Ambas viajeras intercambiaron una mirada cargada de complicidad.

-Está bien, pararemos la marcha – Lightning se irguió y miró hacia el final del camino, por donde se filtraba la luz – Estamos cerca de la salida, así que vamos bastante bien de tiempo.

Lightning contaba con ciertos conocimientos que Fang le había proporcionado acerca de aquél pequeño viaje y la ruta que tomarían, y según aquella información tras salir de la caverna tan sólo les quedaría un día de viaje. Lo que Lightning no sabía era que Fang no pretendía acelerar el proceso de incorporarse al resto del grupo… Disfrutaba demasiado de la compañía de Clare en solitario. A pesar de todo eso la morena tampoco quería sentirse una carga por la estupidez de aquella mañana, pero sabía tan bien como Light que necesitaba descansar o quizá al día siguiente se retrasarían demasiado o se verían obligadas a parar, y a la intemperie la naturaleza no prometía ser más generosa que en el húmedo interior de la cueva.

-De acuerdo, tú mandas jefa.

El intento de agasajar a Lightning no tuvo demasiado éxito. Fang sabía que ella no era del estilo de chica que por unas cuantas palabras olvidaba los de los demás, pero lo cierto era que a la morena le encantaba halagar a Lightning… De hecho comenzaba a preocuparse de que le gustase demasiado cualquier cosa que estuviese relacionada con ella.

Aunque Fang quiso levantarse para ayudar a hacer las cosas Lightning no se lo permitió. Encendió una hoguera siguiendo el mismo procedimiento que el de la noche anterior y tan siquiera la dejó buscar alimentos, ya que habían ido recolectando algunas plantas, setas u hongos comestibles que encontraron por el camino. Fang se sintió aliviada al saber que aquella sería la última noche comiendo crías de la naturaleza de las cavernas.

Se limitó entonces a observar como Lightning iba de aquí para allá, haciendo todo lo que una buena líder haría por su grupo, e incluso le acomodó el lugar a Fang colocando su capa enrollada bajo su pierna herida. La morena había intentado iniciar algún tipo de conversación con ella mientras llevaba a cabo todos sus quehaceres, pero Light se limitaba a no contestar o a usar expresiones frías y cortantes; estaba realmente cabreda. Fang tuvo que contener una sonrisa al saber que, a pesar de su terquedad, Lightning estaba haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerla caliente y cómoda. Incluso se permitió el lujo de cuestionarse si Lightning estaba enfadada realmente porque aquella herida y consecuente retraso había sido fruto de su irresponsabilidad o… Porque realmente estaba preocupada por ella, a secas. Aquella idea la hizo sonreír sin más remedio, aunque afortunadamente Light estaba demasiado ocupada pinchando setas en un palo para asarlas.

-Esto está delicioso – dijo Fang con la boca semillena cuando Light le tendió su parte.

-Está exactamente igual que ayer, Fang. – Lightning tan siquiera se molestó en mirar a su interlocutora – Y las hiciste tú.

-Bueno, tú le das un toque especial.

Lightning dejó escapar un bufido y miró hacia otro lado, haciendo que Fang se sintiera satisfecha. Cuando hubo terminado arrojó la ramita al fuego para alimentarlo al igual que Lightning, y observó con curiosidad cómo ésta rebuscaba algo en aquél pequeño y poco femenino bolsito rojo que llevaba atado a una pierna. Sonaron algunos frascos, aunque no podía saber con certeza con qué estaba tratando porque le cuerpo de Lightning le impedía la visión. No tuvo mucho tiempo para continuar preguntándose qué hacia, pues en pocos minutos Lightning se había girado y sostenía entre sus manos un par de frascos transparentes.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Fang alzando una ceja.

Lightning no contestó, y se limitó a mezclar ambos contenidos con sumo cuidado para cerrarlos posteriormente y moverlos un poco. De vez en cuando miraba el interior para cerciorarse de que fuese lo que fuese que contenían cada uno se hubiese mezclado bien. La curiosidad de Fang la impulsaba a volver a preguntarle a su acompañante, pero algo le hacía pensar que si no le había contestado la primera vez no lo haría la segunda. Por eso se calló, y lo siguiente simplemente hizo que abriese sus ojos de manera un tanto exagerada. Light se había quitado los guantes y se había humedecido las manos con aquél líquido y las frotó entre sí. Entonces se acercó hacia donde Fang se encontraba, y ésta vez no pudo callarse.

-Eh, ¿qué es eso? ¿Y qué estás haciendo? – alzó una mano con cierto nerviosismo al ver que Light se frotaba las manos.

-Hago esto para calentar mis manos – Light frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua – Si no, no servirá de nada.

Antes de que Fang pudiese añadir algo más o seguir protestando, Lightning hizo un gesto con la cabeza mirando hacia su pierna malherida. Claro, Fang sabía lo que iba a hacer pero… ¿De verdad que no le importaba? No era que no le resultase tentadora la idea de que la soldado le diese un masaje o algo parecido pero, maldita sea, ¡era vergonzoso! Lightning rodó los ojos y frunció la boca algo molesta, agachándose y levantando la tela del traje de Fang que le cubría la zona del daño. Lo hizo con más delicadeza de la que la morena podía haber esperado, y se preguntó si quizá también era un poco vergonzoso para su acompañante.

A pesar del pudor, Fang sostuvo la tela para que no se resbalase sobre su piel y dejó su muslo a merced de Lightning. Se percató en ese momento de que estaba duro y podía apreciarse el bulto que denotaba la lesión, aunque no era demasiado preocupante. Fang pretendió relajarse tomando una gran cantidad de aire, pero se quedó petrificada en cuanto las manos desnudas de Light se pusieron en contacto con su tersa piel morena. Quiso mantenerse impasible, pero las manos de la ex soldado hacían bien su trabajo… Quizá demasiado bien.

Fang sintió como el calor que emanaban las manos húmedas de Lightning se extendía hacia diferentes rincones de su cuerpo, obligándola a apartar la mirada para mantener la cordura. Supo que sus mejillas debían tener ahora un notable tono rojizo a pesar de su tez oscura, y se maldijo por volverse tan vulnerable cuando se trataba de ella, de Lightning: de tenerla cerca, de tocarla, olerla, o simplemente mirarla…

A pesar del suplicio, se trataba de la tortura más placentera de su vida. Light parecía muy concentrada en su trabajo y no alzaba la mirada en ningún momento, y quizá por esa necesidad innata de desenmascarar a la joven soldado, Fang se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante para intentar adivinar la expresión de su compañera.

Ésta debió darse cuenta del movimiento de su paciente, y como por un acto reflejo levantó la cabeza y sus ojos azules atravesaron los de Fang.

Si el calor ya había sido insoportable, ahora para Fang era un verdadero infierno resistir el impulso de lanzarse sobre ella: la cercanía entre ambas era considerable, el rubor de Light había provocado una agradable sensación en el estómago de Fang, y la mano derecha de Lighning reposaba ahora sobre la parte interior del muslo, pues se había detenido de pronto en mitad del masaje; de hecho, se había detenido peligrosamente cerca de cierta zona. Fang se preguntaba una y otra vez por qué demonios tenía que reaccionar así ante el constante estímulo que suponía la compañía de Light, aunque sabía muy bien la respuesta. Se preguntó de paso que por qué resistirse, mientras se acercaba muy lentamente a los labios de Lightning. Ésta no se movió, y el corazón de Fang palpitó con fiereza al sentir tan cercano aquél beso…

-Creo que con esto será suficiente

Lightning retrocedió tan bruscamente que cayó con sus posaderas sobre el suelo, y quiso disimular su evidente nerviosismo levantándose y carraspeando la garganta.

-Lo mejor será que te tapes, para que siga dándote calor y… Bueno, que no lo muevas.

Fang se mordió el labio inferior al darse cuenta de que Lightning evitaba a toda costa el contacto visual. Seguía pretendiendo mantener su voz y actitud distantes, como si nada de aquello le afectara… Pero el rubor de su rostro la engañaba. Fang había descubierto, posiblemente, otro de los pocos puntos débiles que tenía la soldado.

-Bueno, creo que hay otras formas más efectivas de recibir calor en mitad de la noche – soltó Fang de pronto, y se removió en su asiento para dejar un visible hueco – ¿Por qué no duermes a mi lado?

La reacción de Lightning fue realmente divertida. Ésta vez si la miró, pero movió los labios intentando articular palabra sin demasiado éxito, lo que le dio el aspecto de un pez que buscaba aire fuera del agua. De pronto sus ojos tomaron aquella expresión ruda de siempre, pero con las mejillas sonrosadas resultaba de alguna forma muy diferente a como se veía normalmente.

-Creo que podrás apañártelas sola – Se dio media vuelta y se sentó al otro lado de la hoguera – Buenas noches Fang. Más te vale estar curada para mañana, porque no me detendré.

Y dicho aquello se tumbó, se giró sobre sí misma y le dio la espalda a Fang. Ésta suspiró silenciosamente mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios al observar la espalda de Light a través de las crepitantes llamas. No era estúpida, y sabía que Lightning había sentido en el aire el mismo ambiente que ella… Esa especie de tensión, una tensión muy diferente a la que solían tener. "Tensión sexual".

Sin embargo Fang borró la sonrisa de su cara poco a poco. Le agradaba a sobremanera saber que podía despertar ese tipo de…Reacciones en Lightning, ya fuese por verdadero interés o por simple anatomía humana o femenina. Pero esa satisfacción quedaba en segundo plano cuando trataba de imaginarse a sí misma besándola y abrazándola. No, Fang no podía sonreír si pensaba en aquello… Porque era perfectamente consciente que lo de aquella noche había sucedido sólo servía para que Fang asumiese los hechos, hechos que habían venido sucediéndose desde que Snow las había dejado solas la primera vez que se conocieron: se estaba enamorando de Lightning.


	5. Sin tapujos

¡POR FIN!  
>¡Aquí está el capítulo nuevo!<br>Seh... Me lo tomé con muuuucha calma, lo sé lo sé, pero hoy me puse a revisar las reviews y dije: "¡pero qué mierda! María deja la flojera y dale lo que le debes a la gente que te lee"

Y pues ahí he estado, horita y media (casi dos horas) dándole duro para regalaros el que considero el mejor capítulo de éste fic hasta ahora (no el mejor, porque el siguiente manda tela que lo tengo pensado ya e.e)

Quiero pedir muchas disculpas y dedicar el cap a mucha gente a la que aprecio por el simple hecho de que me esperen (que os animo a que lo sigáis haciendo, que cuando pierdo el ritmo me cuesta pero cuando lo vuelvo a coger...:D)

De DeviantArt: ShiryuuOerba, Shadow1447, laars15, sickbird20 (que además también sigue a Charlotte, que para este finde está subido el nuevo ;)) ¡y Pablosky!

De : CarlyBones, dragonduran, Snshana, Starling Farron, Fate Neko-Chan y utau-mizuki (que conoció la historia por Coyuhi)

A todos vosotros, sé que las disculpas no valen de nada si no vienen con algo para compensarlo (xDDD) así que aquí está!  
>¡Para todos vosotros! Y gracias por esperarme ;D<p>

P.D.: Os recomiendo que escuchéis ésto .com/watch?v=o8MZbvgwKpM a partir del momento en el que Light mira su marca.

* * *

><p>La mañana del día después resultó más incómoda de lo que Fang habría deseado. No era que le sorprendiese viniendo de Lightning, pero tampoco pretendía que se enfadase tanto como para que lo primero que le dijese por la mañana fuese "muévete", y eso sin mencionar el leve puntapié que le había dado para despertarla. Cuando se comportaba así se le olvidaba lo irresistible que era para ella… Pero cómo no, si la trataba como una mierda.<p>

Gracias al despertar de la soldado Fang se había levantado de mal humor aquél día. No le gustaba sentirse considerada como alguien inferior, porque no lo era: era tan fuerte como Lightning. De todas formas la morena sabía del respeto que la soldado le profesaba, pero era tan terca que en instantes como aquél se limitaba a dejar de un lado toda aquella consideración y a tratarla según le parecía a ella. Fang podría apostar que Light sabía cuantísimo le molestaba aquello a la bárbara, y que era precisamente ése el motivo por el que lo hacía.

Lightning se había despertado con antelación y había desayunado en completo silencio para no despertar a Fang, lo cual tampoco había sido un acto de misericordia o algo similar; no, Fang estaba segura de que había desayunado sin despertarla para poder meterle prisa en cuanto le apeteciese. Lightning disfrutaba castigando a Fang de aquella forma aunque no se reflejase en su expresión. Disfrutaba, sí, y mucho. Afortunadamente aquél día finalizaron el que parecía un eterno tramo en la caverna, saliendo al exterior y disfrutando de la luz del sol sobre sus pieles y el aire fresco revolviendo sus cabellos.

Aunque sólo había pasado un par días ahí dentro Fang ya extrañaba esa sensación. No podía siquiera imaginar cómo los habitantes del Nido podían vivir en aquella extraña esfera que parecía de plástico puro, encerrados como ratones en su ratonera y viviendo de las migajas de lo que era la verdadera buena vida tal y como ella la había conocido siempre: llena de vitalidad y naturaleza. Si algo tenía Fang que aventajaba a Lightning era que era mucho más sencillo olvidar su enfado y disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas, pues en cuanto hinchó sus pulmones de aire puro dejó escapar una sonrisa y dio un pequeño trote entre la hierba aún húmeda del rocío de la noche.

-Esto sí que es vida – soltó poniendo sus brazos en cruz, sintiendo el viento chocar contra su pecho.

-Sí… - Lightning se paró a su altura y la miró de reojo – Es bastante agradable.

Fang miró sorprendida a Lightning. ¿De verdad le había dado la razón? Debían ser imaginaciones suyas… ¿O podía ser que Paals hubiese hecho maravillas con la testarudez de aquella chica? Fuese como fuese la morena agradeció infinitamente aquél gesto, pues fue como si la liberasen de un enorme peso. Quizá quisiera reconciliarse, o quizá sólo quería relajar un poco el ambiente para hacer más liviano el viaje. Incluso una estirada como ella necesitaba un respiro de vez en cuando.

Fuese como fuese la morena amplió su sonrisa y extendió su mano hacia Lightning, tocándole el hombro y regalándose su mirada más esplendorosa.

-¿Ves como relajarse un poco no mata a nadie? Disfruta de la naturaleza – Fang alzó la mirada al cielo – Cuando vuelvas a tu hogar puede que no vuelvas a ver nada igual.

-Umh…

Ambas agacharon la mirada. No se habían parado a pensar en la separación que vendría tras cumplir con su cometido… Bueno, Fang si lo había pensado un poco. No le gustaba lo más mínimo la idea de tener que despedirse de todas aquellas personas con las que estaba compartiendo tantas cosas, buenos y malos momentos… Cosas que caerían al olvido. Se había unido a ellos de tal forma que tan siquiera cabía lugar en la imaginación del más loco que fuese posible crear unos lazos tan estrechos en tan escasos días; sin embargo la necesidad de buscar ser apoyado y apoyar del ser humano hacía milagros, milagros como ese. Fang no podía describirlo de otra forma pues los acontecimientos la habían llevado a Lightning, la persona que la estaba ayudando sin siquiera saberlo a recordar lo que era antes de convertirse en cristal.

-¿Por dónde debemos continuar?

Lightning impidió que Fang desease no salir de sus recuerdos y señaló con la cabeza un sendero poco marcado pero que evidenciaba el paso de hombres, hacía ya muchos años atrás.

-Antes la gente de Oerba y muchos otros clanes utilizaban éste camino para viajar con seguridad – comenzó a explicar la morena de forma automática a pesar de que Light no lo había requerido – El paso constante del hombre por éste camino provocó que los animales se acostumbrasen y dejasen de cruzar. Quizá lo consideraron "nuestra fauna", como nos pasa a nosotros con ellos.

Al terminar soltó una risotada y Lightning continuó escuchándola. Fang no habría sabido adivinar si lo hacía por educación o por verdadero interés, pero continuó su explicación.

-¿Sabes? Lo que hemos visto hasta ahora no es ni una décima parte de todo lo que se esconde entre éstos árboles, éstas rocas y éste cielo – Miró cada lugar al nombrarlo con sus ojos verdes turbados por la memoria perdida – Empiezo a recordar el motivo de mi misión antes de convertirme en cristal, aunque aún es difuso… Sin embargo la nitidez con la que aparecen todos y cada uno de los lugares que visité llega a asustarme.

Fang se giró y miró a Lightning por pura cortesía. Se sorprendió al encontrarse con unos ojos azules que la miraban con cierto toque de tristeza. Si Fang había provocado aquello de ninguna forma había sido adrede: no soportaba que la mirasen con pena. Ella era más fuerte que ninguna de las personas que Light había conocido antes con toda probabilidad.

-Vamos, qué más da – Fang hizo un ademán con la mano y continuó caminando con tranquilidad – Puede que mi mente no lo tenga claro, pero sólo necesito respirar éste aire para saber lo mucho que lo aprecio. Incluso aunque esté olvidando detalles importantes sé que hay algo dentro de mí que me dirá cuando algo merece la pena o no.

Ésta vez sus miradas conectaron de una forma muy diferente. O quizá no: quizá fue como siempre, un cruce en el que los ojos de ambas se observaban con la indiferencia propia de la educación o con la mordacidad con la que solían estar cargados pero… Fang sintió un escalofrío. De pronto el pudor se manifestó en su cabeza al analizar la frase y la mirada instintiva que le había lanzado a la soldado. Quizá el subconsciente la había traicionado. Quizá quería decirle a Lightning que ella merecía la pena para Fang.

Tan pronto como ésta fue consciente giró el rostro y siguió caminando sin pararse a observar la reacción de Light. Prefería no saberla por si acaso.

-Parece ser que a mí me falla un poco ese instinto… Aunque espero estar recuperándolo.

Las palabras de Lightning fueron como una especie de bomba, o una droga, o algo que provocó que el corazón de Fang se exaltara con sorprendente facilidad. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? No estaba segura, de hecho más bien tan siquiera sabía cómo debía tomárselo, sin embargo si estaba segura de que aquella sonrisa que se acababa de esbozar en sus labios era por culpa de ella y no podía dejar que la soldado la viese.

-Espero que eso vaya por mí, soldado – bromeó Fang, tanteando el terreno – Y que sea un cumplido.

-Tómatelo como quieras.

Fang se giró y se encontró con una Lightning de expresión divertida. No sonreía, pero sus cejas alzadas enmarcaban un rostro más burlón de lo normal para ella y Fang sintió que podía morir ahí mismo. Se mordió el labio inferior y entrecerró los ojos intentando descifrar algo en los ojos cristalinos de Light, pero pronto ella la adelantó y continuó por aquél sendero.

-Está bien, está bien – Fang alzó ambas manos con las palmas hacia adelante, pero Light la ignoró y continuó su camino – Después no te quejes.

Su receptora continuó andando y Fang decidió seguirla. La bárbara sabía que ella era un perro ladrador y poco mordedor, pero por Titán que a Lightning sí que la mordería si ella quisiera dejarse. Fang miró el cuerpo de Light y se perdió en el vaivén de sus caderas mientras miles de oscuros y fugaces pensamientos sobre qué podía suceder esa noche se le pasaban por la cabeza. Decidió que estaba realmente enferma y que sus necesidades de ser humano no habían caducado con la cristalización ni con el paso de los… Muchos años.

El camino era realmente sencillo de seguir y muy agradable. No tuvieron encuentros desagradables con ninguna bestia más que algunas crías de flanes que se alimentaban de bayas aún maduras. Hablaron poco más durante el camino, y Fang no hizo esfuerzo por sacar tema de conversación. Lightning era por norma general una mujer silenciosa y la bárbara no pudo más que preguntarse una y otra vez si sería así de silenciosa en la cama. Cada vez que lo pensaba henchía su pecho y suspiraba profundamente pretendiendo liberarse de aquellos malos pensamientos. No podía, aunque la naturaleza del problema estaba en que no QUERÍA dejar de pensarlo.

La pérdida de noción del tiempo cuando tus ojos, mente y sentidos se perdían en las caderas de Lightning resultaba increíble, y por ello Fang no fue consciente de lo cerca que estaba el mediodía hasta que Light se detuvo en seco y la sacó del embelesamiento que ella misma había causado.

-¿Escuchas eso Fang?

Tan sólo necesitó colocar sus sentidos en orden para oír con claridad el sonido del agua. Caía. Era una cascada.

-Vaya, eso no lo recordaba – admitió Fang – Por aquí cerca hay una especie de riachuelo o algo parecido en el que los viajeros solían darse un baño o beber agua. No por ese orden, claro.

Light soltó un bufido similar al indicio de una risa.

-Vayamos. Tengo calor y sed.

Aunque Fang hubiese querido negarse –no lo habría hecho jamás, dado que existía la posibilidad de un baño – no pudo, pues Light echó a andar casi en el mismo instante en el que terminaba su frase. Así era ella: mandona e insufriblemente encantadora.

Tal y como había supuesto Fang se trataba de una pequeña cascada que abría el paso a un río que se perdía en la profundidad del bosque. En la caída del agua se había formado una laguna que no parecía de singular profundidad y que incitaba con su suave vaivén a lanzarse y zambullirse en sus frescas y limpias aguas.

-Estoy segura de que no habías visto algo así antes en el Nido – declaró Fang orgullosa de su mundo mientras caminaba hacia la orilla.

-Desde luego que no – admitió Lightning algo anonadada – Esto es magnífico. De tan sólo mirarlo apetece darse un baño.

Fang se agachó y tocó el agua. Como había anticipado estaba segura de que sería deliciosa para refrescarse.

-Está perfecta Light. Mira – incitó a la pelirrosa a agacharse a su lado – Toca

-Tienes razón – en cuanto Light se quitó el guante metió la mano en el agua – Es perfecta.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué por qué no un baño?

Los ojos de ambas chocaron nuevamente. Ésta vez hubo diferentes fases: naturalidad en los ojos de Fang, sorpresa en los de Lightning, exasperación en los de Fang y, finalmente, un reflejo tímido en los de Light.

-No hará falta – anunció levantándose de pronto.

-¿Qué? Vamos, llevamos dos días sin un maldito baño y metidas en esa cueva de mierda – dijo Fang aún agachada, taladrándola con la mirada desde abajo. Desgraciadamente Lightning llevaba pantalones bajo la falda.

-Perderemos tiempo y tampoco es algo necesario – Lightning se contradecía con sus palabras anteriores. Seguramente no preveía aquella proposición – Beberemos agua y punto.

-Vamos Lightning – Fang se levantó para quedar a su altura – Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estamos solas. No hay hombres, y no tenemos por qué temer que nadie nos vea… Por Titán, ¡se han extinguido!

La voz de Fang sonaba entre molesta y cómica, y Lightning no supo cómo tomarlo. A la morena le hizo mucha gracia comprobar gracias a los ojos de la morena que había conseguido dejarla consternada. Quizá así fuese más fácil que mordiese el anzuelo.

-Umh… No sé, Fang – Light miró el agua como si ésta pudiese darle alguna pista.

-No me digas que no sabes nadar – se burló Fang.

-Si se nadar, idiota – espetó Light de mala gana centrando su mirada ahora molesta en la morena.

-Entonces no sé qué problema hay – Fang se encogió de hombros – Te apetece, me apetece y no tienes miedo de ahogarte ni de que la fuerte marea te lleve mar adentro – la mirada cada vez más severa de Light anunciaba a Fang que debía para con las bromas si no quería otro despertar desagradable – Vamos, Light… Relájate un poco.

La soldado soltó un suspiro e hizo un esfuerzo por no poner los ojos en blanco y se giró, dirigiéndose hacia la maleza.

-Tú en tu lado y yo en el mío, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué? – preguntó Fang fastidiada.

-Porque si no, no hay baño – la voz de Light sonó ruda aunque a la joven ya no se la veía, escondida entre los árboles.

-Está bien – bufó Fang más para sí misma que para Lightning – Caprichosa.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-¡Nada!

La conversación se había dado lugar mientras ambas muchachas en sus respectivos… "Cambiadores", se deshacían de sus prendas. A Fang aquél tipo de cosas le resultaban naturales: se había criado de aquella forma y el pudor no era su mayor problema. No era como si en su tribu todos fueran desnudos para cualquier cosa, pero los baños comunes eran algo a la orden del día al igual que las habitaciones compartidas. Quedarse desnuda delante de otra mujer era algo que había superado hacía muchísimo tiempo… De hecho, todos se sorprenderían si supiesen la cantidad de veces que Vanille y ella se habían visto tal y como sus madres las habían traído al mundo.

Dejó las ropas en una esquina bien dobladas junto a su Espontón y se zambulló en el agua. Light aún no había terminado, pero no le extrañaba con la cantidad de adornos y cosas innecesarias que tenía su ropa. Menuda moda más rara y compleja la del Nido. Aprovechó para nadar hasta la caída del agua y abrir la boca para beber agua fresca que le supo a verdadera gloria. Estaba fresca e increíblemente limpia para permanecer silvestre y sin trato alguno de la mano humana. Escuchó entones un chapoteo tras ella y se giró instintivamente.

Light se había hundido hasta el cuello y la observaba desde la otra punta del lago.

-¡Eh, Light! – Fang levantó un brazo y llamó a la joven con la mano – ¡Ven aquí!

-He dicho que cada una en su lado – soltó Lightning molesta.

-¿Pero qué más te da? Además, si vienes aquí probarás el mejor agua de tu vida.

-Creo que si he podido vivir sin ella hasta ahora podré seguir haciéndolo – Lightning miró a su alrededor haciéndose la desinteresada.

-¿Qué? – Fang frunció el ceño – Menuda estupidez.

-Puede que para ti lo sea

-No sólo para mí, es que lo es

La mirada leja de Lightning indicaba que se estaba cabreando, y bastante, pero lo que ella no sabía era que Fang era tan o más testaruda que ella y no admitiría un no tan estúpido como ese. Nadó hacia Lightning y al principio ésta pareció no percatarse, pero necesitó sólo un par de brazadas más de Fang para advertirlo y abrir sus ojos desmesuradamente.

-¡Fang! ¡Quédate ahí! – ordenó Light retrocediendo un poco.

-Lightning por favor – soltó la morena algo exasperada.

-He dicho que te estés quieta – chilló la soldado nerviosa.

Fang se detuvo de pronto, como si aquél chillido le hubiese dicho toda la verdad. Ahora se percataba de que Lightning en lugar de salir del lago y marcharse tal y como había dicho, se había ido hundiendo cada vez más conforme Fang se acercaba. Ahora, a aquella distancia, podía vislumbrar cierto rubor en las mejillas de su acompañante que al principio había atribuido al frescor, pero que ahora tomaban otro significado. Fang dejó escapar una sonrisa pícara al darse cuenta de la situación y eso pareció enojar más a Lightning, cuyo pelo estaba mojándose debido a que cada vez se hundía más.

-¿Se puede saber qué te hace tanta gracia? – soltó intentando parecer serena.

-Te da vergüenza. ¡Es eso!

Lightning tomó aire y su rostro se enrojeció aún más, mezcla de vergüenza e ira.

-Date la vuelta – soltó – Me voy fuera.

-Eh eh – Fang alzó ambas manos mostrándole las palmas – Eso no será necesario. Siento no haberme dado cuenta antes… Pero ya está. Yo me daré la vuelta, me iré por allí y tú podrás ir a beber agua y a salir sin preocupaciones.

Lightning lucía confusa, aunque sus ojos dejaban entrever que el enfado se iba poco a poco. Se había levantado un poco al ver que Fang dejaba de acercarse y carraspeó su garganta mientras se movía.

-Está bien, pero si te mueves no respondo.

-Que sí… - Fang se giró y se dirigió a un lugar lejos de Light.

Aunque la morena pensaba cumplir su palabra se maldijo a sí misma por el trato, que no le beneficiaba en nada. Había deseado aquél momento desde que había recordado que ahí había un lago, o puede que lo había deseado incluso desde antes. Sus fantasías respecto a Light desde que se había despertado habían volado de un lugar a otro de su mente evidenciando lo mucho que empezaba a desear acostarse al lado de su acompañante. Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras escuchaba los chapoteos de Lightning a sus espaldas, y cayó en la cuenta de que había prometido no acercarse, pero no había dicho nada acerca de mirar. Bueno sí, había dicho que se daría la vuelta… Y eso es lo que hería: darse la vuelta para verla.

Cuando se giró vio a Lightning bebiendo agua tal y como ella lo había hecho antes. Su pelo estaba ahora completamente mojado y se pegaba a su cuerpo, tal y como el de la propia Fang. El agua que no bebía salpicaba su cuerpo, aunque desde aquella posición Fang sólo veía la espalda de la soldado. Era una espalda pequeña pero muy bien formada, y lucía suave desde allí. Se habría podido perder durante horas observando aquella piel y no supo deducir cuántas se perdería navegando en ella. Comenzó a cuestionarse cuán sano para su organismo era presenciar aquello sabiendo que no lo obtendría, pero entonces un sentimiento de preocupación afloró en su mente.

Lightning estaba observando su marca con demasiado detenimiento. Fang supo qué era lo que miraba porque al conocerla se había permitido mirarla directamente y Light no se había opuesto, no demasiado al menos. Estaba en su pecho izquierdo, casi sobre donde debería estar el corazón. Jamás había visto a nadie que tuviese la marca ahí y no estaba segura de si tenía alguna especie de significado o era una broma irónica del simpático y querido pero tocapeltas Ánima, el fal'cie que lo había puesto todo al revés. Fang siempre tendría algo que agradecerle: la había llevado hasta Lightning.

-¿Todo bien Lightning? – inquirió preocupada.

-No, es sólo… - Light no se había percatado de que Fang la observaba porque estaba de espaldas a ella – La marca… Avanza deprisa, ¿eh?

-Sí… - admitió Fang con tristeza - ¿Está mucho más avanzada que cuando la vi por última vez?

-Bastante más. No sabría decirte en qué medida, ni cuanto queda pero… Sí está bastante peor.

-¿Me la dejarías ver?

En ese momento Lightning se giró y Fang sintió un escalofrío al ver aquellos ojos azules clavados en ella con temor, temor en lo que se había convertido. Sintió unas ganas tremendas de nadar hacia allí y abrazarla, canturrear en su oído palabras de tranquilidad aunque fuesen puras mentiras. Deseó muchas cosas, y por estúpido que sonase ninguna de ellas era ver su pecho, porque vería la marca de su desgracia. Lightning aún no había contestado y Fang creía conocer la respuesta, pero el asombro fue mayor cuando la soldado se giró en dirección a Fang y asintió levemente. Ésta comprendió lo asustada que debía sentirse Lightning, lo perdida y poco confiada que estaba para superar sus barreras como Lightning para satisfacer sus necesidades como la mujer, humana, que era tras su coraza.

Fang nadó con cautela. No quería parecer desesperada por estar cerca de ella por mucho que lo estuviese. Ésta vez no se trataba de un sentimiento lascivo o carnal, era algo mucho más allá de eso. Era más profundo y más humano: necesitaba hacerle sentir que estaba ahí para ella cuando lo necesitase.

Avanzó sintiendo como el corazón palpitaba con fuerza y la sangre golpeaba sus oídos, hasta que estuvo tan cerca que Lightning tuvo que taparse los pechos debido a la claridad cristalina del agua. Ya estaban frente a frente cuando Light tragó saliva y lanzó una mirada a su marca. Fang tomó aire y descendió la vista desde sus ojos, pasando por su quijada y cuello hasta llegar a la marca, visible por encima de las manos de la chica que tapaban sus pechos.

Había avanzado mucho. Tan sólo quedaba una flecha, una flecha y el ojo comenzaría a abrirse y entonces… La cuenta atrás sería mucho más frenética. Fang no le deseaba eso a nadie porque sabía lo que era. Ahora su marca estaba quemada pero años, muchos años atrás, estuvo en la misma situación que su acompañante. Tenía vagos recuerdos de una bestia que debía ser Ragnarok, que debía ser ella, pero la amargura con la que llevó a cabo su viaje era algo imborrable en su corazón y sabía que para Lightning era exactamente lo mismo.

Alzó la mirada intentando eliminar la preocupación de sus ojos, pues lo último que necesitaba ver Light era que ella estaba igual de asustada por su destino. Fang supuso que si su marca estaba así la de Vanille debía estar igual de avanzada, y la de Hope, la de Snow, la de Sazh… La de todos, menos la suya. Lo último que deseaba era ver a aquellas personas convertidas en Cie'th. No quería ver a Vanille así. No quería ver a Lightning así...

-Por como lo ponías creí que estaba peor – soltó Fang – Todavía tienes tiempo.

Tragó saliva y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, a la que la soldado contestó con un tímido gesto de incomodidad. Fang comprendió que la cercanía la ponía nerviosa y decidió alejarse, pero entonces Lightning hizo algo que Fang sabía que jamás olvidaría. Movió uno de sus brazos mientras el otro aún se tapaba, la aferró por su hombro izquierdo y se acercó para apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de Fang.

La morena se quedó estupefacta entre asombrada, avergonzada, nerviosa… Estaba segura de que a aquella distancia Lightning escuchaba perfectamente los latidos rápidos y fuertes de su corazón pues estaba desenfrenado. Ella siempre sabía qué hacer en aquellas situaciones, pero ahora tan sólo permanecía inmóvil. El aroma de Light ascendía y se le incrustaba en el cerebro provocándole descargas eléctricas; su piel suave estaba ahora en contacto con ella y provocaba movimientos vertiginosos en sus hormonas, que le llevaban ideas a la mente que sabía que eran incorrectas pero que deseaba hacer con todas sus fuerzas.

Fang tragó saliva cuando colocó ambas manos alrededor de Light. Una mano acarició su cabeza y la otra su espalda mientras trataba de recomponerse y armonizar su respiración, pero le resultaba imposible. Light aún se tapaba y por eso sus cuerpos no estaban completamente en contacto, pero dada la situación Fang casi lo prefería así: no estaba segura de hasta qué punto podía contenerse si aquello sucediera.

De pronto su cuerpo actuó por cuenta propia, provocando que sus manos se deslizasen desde sus posiciones originales hasta los hombros de Light, obligándola a separarse de ella un poco. La miró a los ojos, perdiéndose en ellos durante segundos. Temió que Lightning se moviese, que escapase; le dejó todo el tiempo del mundo para huir de los sentimientos que Fang intentaba mostrarle, pero no se movió. Entonces el valor tomó el papel importante de la situación e impulsó a Fang, su corazón colaboró haciéndole sentir que aquello era lo que había deseado desde que conoció a Lightning. Se acercó con lentitud, mirando sus labios y advirtiéndole de que si permitía aquello no había vuelta atrás para ninguna de las dos.

-¿Qué haces?

La pregunta de Lightning la hizo sonar indefensa. Fue un susurro incontrolado, tenue, casi como una justificación de lo que Fang iba a hacer para poder permitírselo. La morena tragó saliva y tan sólo dejó escapar una frase.

-Me dijiste que podía tomarlo como quisiera…

Fang cerró los ojos y sintió los labios de Lightning, pero no habría podido decirlo con certeza pues tan pronto se rozaron la soldado al apartó de un golpe. Fang se quedó perpleja y la miró con los ojos como órbitas, viendo ahora una Light muy diferente a la que tenía entre sus brazos apenas unos segundos antes. Ahora era la Light de siempre: la de la coraza inquebrantable.

-¡Das asco! – Vociferó Lightning - ¡Era una oportunidad perfecta! ¿Eh?

-¿Qué? ¿Perdona?

Fang no daba crédito a lo que oía, pero el tiempo que tardo en recomponerse Lightning lo había aprovechado en nadar lejos y salir del lago. La morena tan siquiera se había fijado en el cuerpo de la chica como habría hecho en cualquier otro momento. Tampoco a Light le importó el pudor en ese momento.

El ambiente ahora era diferente.

Fang lo procesó todo y cayó en la cuenta de su error. Lightning estaba demasiado protegida por su agresividad, ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida como para creer que se permitiría enamorarse de ella? ¿o tan siquiera interesarse? Ahora podía haberla perdido para siempre, y aunque no se achacaba todas las culpas sabía que era ella quien debería haber sabido mantener la cabeza fría y haber actuado en consecuencia. No se arrepentía de lo que sentía, pero si del momento, el lugar y las circunstancias.

Nadó con rapidez hacia la orilla para vestirse y perseguir a Light, quien se había vestido lo necesario para taparse y salir de allí con rapidez. No podía dejarla sola… No otra vez. Necesitaba conseguir tenerla con ella de nuevo.

Si no lo conseguía no se lo perdonaría a sí misma

* * *

><p>Gracias por los constantes reviews! Me han hecho cogerlo con ganas :D<p>

Os animo a que continuéis escribiéndome para hacerme escribir xD

¡Saludos y abrazos fuertes!


	6. La verdad de las estrellas

¡Al fin un nuevo capítulo! Sí, sí, se que tardo mucho pero... Bueno, espero que sea de vuestro agrado. Me he sentido bastante feliz al escribirlo, aunque un poco apenada porque ya mismo se termina.

No tenía pensado que el fic fuese especialmente largo, aunque aún le echo un par de caps más (puede que tres).

Todo depende de cómo me lo tome :P

Muchos saludos y besitos. Dedicado a todos vosotros, como siempre :D

P.D.: Siento si hay alguna errata, no lo he corregido... Lo cierto era que quería subirlo cuanto antes xD

* * *

><p>A Fang le parecía increíble la presteza con la que Lightning se había marchado. La morena se había vestido en tiempo récord con la esperanza de encontrar a la ex soldado en menos de cinco minutos… Pero increíblemente, había desaparecido del todo. Por suerte ante la ira Lightning no se había preocupado lo más mínimo de ocultar sus huellas, y aquello para Fang significaba un auténtico alivio. Encontró pronto la forma del pie de Lightning impresa en la tierra húmeda de los bosques de Paals.<p>

Fang cargaba con parte de la vestimenta de Lightning para que se vistiera en cuanto la encontrase – porque la encontraría – o podría enfriarse, y un resfriado en aquellos momentos no sería lo más adecuado. Lightning podía ser más delicada de lo que aparentaba. Fang se había dado cuenta de aquél hecho hacía apenas media hora.

Mientras los segundos caminaban incansables a su lado sin hallar a la joven, Fang se sintió culpable. Un calor desagradable carcomía su pecho y le obligaba a mantener prieta la mandíbula por no detenerse a golpear algo. Había sido su culpa, de ella y de su lívido el hecho de que las cosas estuviesen así. Fang tragó saliva lentamente y sonrió para sí misma al darse cuenta de que por las pisadas de Light, no estaba corriendo. Caminando rápido… Sí, pero no corriendo.

Aquello sólo podía significar que Lightning quería ser alcanzada por Fang. Sin embargo la perseguidora caminaba a un ritmo significativamente más lento con tal de darle a la perseguida el tiempo que necesitaba para respirar en soledad y recapacitar sobre lo que había sucedido.

De todas formas la morena pretendía aclararlo todo y poner la distancia necesaria entre ambas para que lo que quedaba de camino se hiciese lo más ameno posible. Pronto encontrarían el resto de grupo; Fang se lo había planteado así desde el momento en el que la mirada de Lightning le había herido en aquél lago. No se permitiría seguir jugando con ella de esa forma… No se lo merecía.

Aunque a la bárbara de Paals no le importaba que Lightning necesitase tiempo sí comenzó a impacientarse cuando vislumbró la luz del sol bien alta entre las copas de unos árboles. Se estaba haciendo más tarde de lo que había pretendido: no tenía la menor intención de encontrar a Light cuando estuviese anocheciendo. Afortunadamente la exsoldado estaba suficientemente bien entrenada como para que lo primero a lo que hubiese echado mano al salir corriendo hubiese sido su espada. Fang se sentía tranquila al saber que al menos Light no era una presa fácil.

Le hubiese encantado disfrutar del paisaje de Paals debidamente después de tanto tiempo sin pisarlo, pero… En aquella situación le resultaba imposible aparcar sus pensamientos para observar la naturaleza: cualquier brisa le traía el olor de Light; las verdes hojas le recordaban demasiado a sus ojos; los riachuelos llevaban el agua que había visto deslizarse por su piel hacía cuestión de horas.

Era imposible.

En lugar de detenerse a comer algo decidió arrancar un par de frutos de un árbol que Fang conocía perfectamente, y de manera involuntaria guardó uno en su fajo para dárselo a Light cuando la encontrase. No pretendía que aquello aplacase a Light, pero sería más fácil tratar con ella si no tenía el estómago completamente vacío.

Fang sonrió al recordar cómo se había puesto su acompañante cuando la morena se había herido y decidió curarla. Ambas se pusieron nerviosas, para qué negarlo, pero resultó tan sumamente agradable… Y entonces, Fang cayó en la cuenta de que últimamente sólo sonreía cuando recordaba a Lightning.

Suspiró profundamente y permitió que pasase una hora más, y otra, y otra… Hasta que el cielo se tornó anaranjado y apretó tanto el paso que se encontró trotando en cuestión de segundos. Estaba harta, puede que fuese más egoísmo que pretensión de disculpa y humildad… Pero necesitaba encontrarla YA. Ya casi se había olvidado de seguir las huellas y la guiaba su instinto, que la ayudaba a moverse con gracilidad entre las gruesas raíces de los árboles que parecían haber emergido para buscar a Light. Su respiración se agitó y, de pronto, las huellas terminaron. Miró a su alrededor, mas no encontró nada…

Y entonces, se dejó caer de rodillas.

¿Se había rendido? ¿O ya lo había hecho unas horas atrás? Quizá Light hubiese encontrado el camino de regreso al campamento, no era tan complicado en realidad… Y quizá, cuando Fang regresase con todos, no se dignaría a volver a mirarla a la cara y tampoco Fang se vería con derecho de hablar ante todos sobre lo que había sucedido. Ya le había hecho suficiente daño a Lightning como para seguir haciéndoselo.

Unas pisadas sordas y aplacadas por la hierba fresca se acercaron hasta ella y entonces Fang alzó rauda la mirada, encontrándose con aquella figura que había imaginado durante todo el día. Lightning la miraba con ojos gélidos e impenetrables, con un muro tras ellos más grueso del que Fang había hallado días atrás.

"Se ha protegido de nuevo, y ha sido por mi culpa". En los pensamientos de la morena no había lugar para nada más que para la culpa, aunque era la única que sabía que en realidad no había pretendido aprovecharse de Light, ofenderla o hacerle sentir débil… En ningún momento.

La soldado extendió una mano hacia ella, pero por su expresión Fang supo al instante que no pretendía que agarrase su mano.

-Mi ropa.

Fang se la entregó como si hubiese esperado aquella petición antes de que la formulase, y justo antes de dársela colocó sobre el montón de telas la fruta que había recogido antes.

-Ahí tienes.

La morena estaba completamente segura que de no haber sido por el hambre voraz de Light, habría estallado la fruta en su cara. Pero ésta vez sus necesidades humanas pudieron más que su orgullo.

Lightning se colocó todas las prendas que le faltaban y comenzó a mordisquear la fruta rápidamente, con avidez. Fang la observó de reojo y, sentada a su lado, decidió abrir la boca y comenzar la conversación que supondría un nuevo comienzo o un final definitivo.

-Lo siento, ¿eh? – Soltó mientras rodeaba las piernas con sus brazos – Lo último que pretendía era aprovecharme de ti, así que si te dio esa impresión lo siento mucho… No era mi objetivo en absoluto.

Aunque le daba miedo encontrarse con sus ojos, Fang era demasiado orgullosa como para esconderse entre sus brazos. Por ello decidió encontrarse con aquella mirada que le caló hasta los huesos y cuya frialdad le provocaron ganas de llorar. Pero Fang no lloraba; no delante de nadie.

Lightning dejó de comer y se limpió la boca con el dorso de su mano. Hizo un mohín de asco, como si estuviese oliendo algo desagradable y habló con brusquedad.

-Y si no pretendías aprovecharte qué, ¿eh? – inquirió con voz corrosiva.

-¡Reconfortarte! – Fang abrió los ojos sorprendida y evidentemente molesta - ¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que nunca nadie te ha abrazado?

-No estando desnudas en un lago, Fang – respondió Light que pretendía llevar la razón – Me has humillado, ¡ibas a besarme!

-¡Pues sí! ¡Iba a besarte!

Un silencio largo e incómodo se abrió paso entre ambos cuerpos que, separados ya de por sí, ahora quedaban a millas de distancia.

Fang soltó aire por las fosas nasales de manera ruidosa y Lightning bien podría haberse sonrojado que nadie lo notaría. Miró hacia el suelo y Fang notó como apretaba sus puños.

-¿¡Y por qué en ése momento! – Soltó de pronto la ex soldado mirándola con fuego en los ojos - ¿Tenía que ser ahí? ¿Justo ahí?

De pronto, Fang dejó de comprender para empezar a sentir. El reproche de Lightning no habría tenido sentido de haberse molestado tanto por el hecho de que Fang hubiese pretendido besarla… Se quejaba porque… ¿Por qué?

-¿Pero qué te pasa? – Soltó Fang – Lightning, me vuelves loca. Por favor, ¡explícate un poquito!

Light giró la cabeza y volvió a dejar que su mirada se perdiese en la oscuridad. Parecía querer gritar tantas cosas… Pero no se atrevía a que el mundo las escuchase.

-Porque Fang… yo no me habría puesto así porque lo hubieses intentado pero… Pero… - Light Soltó mucho aire de pronto y clavó sus ojos en los de Fang – Pero no ahí, Fang. Estábamos… Bueno…

Fang tuvo que contener una sonrisa. Creía comprenderlo, y si no se equivocaba a Lightning no le hubiese disgustado el beso. Y entonces Fang, que en lugar de pensar las cosas prefería decirlas directamente, abrió la boca procurando sonar serena y ocultando la dicha que le recorría el pecho.

-Entonces lo que te ha molestado es que "intentase aprovecharme" – Fang hizo un gesto con los dedos al decir las últimas palabras – Pero no lo entiendes. Yo habría intentado besarte en cualquier otra ocasión, sólo que…

Light se sonrojó, pero no fue la única. Fang sintió que lo que iba a decir ahora no tenía tanto que ver con su acompañante como con ella. Sin embargo le parecía justo ser sincera puesto que Light lo había sido. Se armó de valor y continuó su frase.

-Sólo que en ese instante no pude evitarlo. Te vi… te vi derrumbada, Light, y si quise besarte no fue para aprovechar la oportunidad. Fue para intentar levantarte y hacerte ver que hay mucha gente que te quiere.

Durante unos momentos Fang supo que había hecho lo correcto, pero entonces Lightning volvió a mirarla con ira contenida.

-Entiendo… Entonces tú sólo me besas por pena.

"Ésta tía es estúpida" Pensó Fang. "O quiere que le grite en su cara que le quiero… En ese caso es demasiado lista".

Entonces Lightning se acostó, se giró sobre su costado y le dio la espalda a Fang.

-Buenas noches. Mañana continuaremos.

"Es estúpida"

-¡Lighting! – Bufó Fang – ¿Es que no entiendes que la gente puede sentir cosas… Cosas diferentes por ti? ¿O es que te da miedo pensarlo?

Lightning pareció estremecerse, y entonces se giró sobre sí misma, se apoyó en su codo y miró a Fang.

-Nunca lo he pensado porque nunca he tenido esa oportunidad – soltó Light – Desde que mi madre murió, para mí mi vida ha sido Serah y no he tenido los ojos abiertos a ninguna pareja. No sé si alguien ha sentido algo por mí, pero desde luego yo nunca lo he sabido.

Las palabras de Light fueron tan dolorosas que Fang volvió a tener ese impulso de correr a abrazarla, pero ésta vez le pareció más oportuno quedarse quietecita después de lo que había sucedido esa misma mañana.

Comprendió lo sola que debió sentirse Light durante toda su vida, no desarrollando una adolescencia normal… Más bien, no desarrollándola. Pasó de ser una niña a ser una adulta; una madre. Alguna vez Fang se había preguntado la orientación sexual de Light, pero en ése instante supo que tan siquiera ella debería saberlo si nunca se había permitido enamorarse. Entendió de pronto muchas cosas y se sintió verdaderamente estúpida por haber pretendido que Lightning reaccionase ante cosas que tan siquiera había sentido antes o que ignoraba poder sentir algún día de su vida.

Lightning volvió a girarse sobre su costado y se quedó de nuevo de espaldas a Fang, y ésta inmóvil.

De alguna forma supo que lo que iba a hacer bien podía valerle un buen golpe, pero le importó una soberana mierda. Se arrastró hasta Light, pero en lugar de tumbarse se quedó sentada y se permitió acariciarle el pelo. La soldado no reaccionó aunque aún no estaba dormida.

-Lo siento, Light.

-¿Por qué?

-Por todas las cosas maravillosas que te has perdido.

Lightning se quedó boca arriba, mirando a Fang con los ojos inundados del brillo de las estrellas.

-No me importa, Fang – respondió Light – Soy fuerte.

Pero el tono quebrado de su voz no convenció a Fang.

-Hasta la persona más fuerte se rompe cuando nadie la sostiene – respondió la morena, quien se agachó ligeramente – Lightinig… Tú… ¿Qué sientes ahora?

Fang no quería parecer aprovechada, pero por eso mismo formuló la pregunta. No se atrevería a volver a intentar besar a Light aunque se muriese de ganas, como en ese instante. Light pareció comprender el significado y sonrió tenuemente, con dulzura. Fang creyó morir.

-No lo sé – contestó Light – No lo había sentido antes.

Fang sonrió. Aquella era la respuesta que necesitaba para armarse del valor necesario. Se inclinó sobre Lightning hasta que sintió el vaivén del pecho de Lightning, su respiración y el ritmo acelerado de su corazón. Fang también se sentía desbocada… No era como el lago, ahora el calor venía de otro lugar y subía hasta su cabeza haciéndole creer que aquello era algo lejano a la realidad. Rozó su nariz con la de Light y entonces la miró a los ojos, esperando un indicio en ellos sobre cuál debería ser su siguiente paso.

Los ojos de Light la miraron con ternura y una petición silenciosa que Fang supo interpretar al instante. Cuando fue a recortar la distancia que quedaba entre ellas con inusitada delicadeza en la bárbara, Light pareció cansarse de esperar y se apoyó en uno de sus brazos, dejando el otro libre para agarrar la cabellera de Fang y atraerla hacia sí.

Entonces se produjo, y entonces podía haberse caído el mundo.

Se estaban besando. Se estaban besando y Fang no podía creerlo. Se estaban besando y la mano de Lightning temblaba al sostener el rostro de Fang. Se estaban besando y sus respiraciones agitadas se entremezclaban. Se estaban besando, y entonces tanto una como otra se olvidaron de qué hacían allí, a quién buscaban y por qué era más importante que aquél momento.

Fang no supo decir cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero cuando se separaron y abrió los ojos lentamente se encontró con una Lightning muy diferente a la que conocía. Parecía avergonzada pero, sobre todo, sorprendida. La miraba confusa y con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal. Fang no estaba segura de que aquella reacción fuese buena, por lo que se separó con cierta brusquedad y le preguntó entre nerviosa y pudorosa.

-¿Qué pasa Light? – soltó Fang.

-Nada… Es que… Nunca imaginé que sería así – dijo Light desviando la mirada.

-¿Era tu primer beso? – inquirió Fang, nerviosa.

-Sí.

-Ah pues… - de pronto la morena se puso demasiado nerviosa – Como que no lo imaginaste, ¿no te gusta?, quiero decir… Puedes ser sincera conmigo, si no has sentido nada de éste tipo antes puede que te confundas. Yo lo comprendería, te lo aseguro, me ha pasado ya alguna vez…

Fang quedó acallada por otro beso repentino de Lightning. Ésta vez era más seguro, menos indeciso y definitivamente mucho más agradable. La ex soldado había agarrado el rostro de Fang con ambas manos y la apegaba hacia ella. Ésta respiró el olor de Lightning mientras duró el sueño y cuando se separaron se relamió, suspiró y se rió.

-Me imagino que eso significa que no está tan mal.

-Puede.

Lightning dejó escapar una sonrisa y volvió a tumbarse boca arriba, respirando con lentitud y pasividad. Parecía más relajada de lo que Fang la había visto nunca y se dio cuenta de que la soldado cerraba los ojos poco a poco.

"Debe estar agotada tras estar todo el día andando" pensó, y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que tampoco ella había descansado. Además con todas las cosas a las que le había estado dando vueltas todo el día se sentía realmente agotada. Se tomó la libertad de tumbarse al lado de Lightning y de pronto y sin avisar, ésta la empujó y Fang escuchó una suave risa que le pareció la más preciosa que había escuchado en su vida.

-A tu cama – soltó Light, dándole la espalda – Ya eres mayorcita.

-Será posible…

Fang se quedó mirando la espalda de Light y se tumbó sobre su costado. No se sentía tan feliz desde… Desde que se había reencontrado con Vanille, de hecho. Aquellas cosas eran las que hacían que la vida mereciese la pena, aunque a veces traía más quebraderos de cabeza que recompensas.

-Esperaba que hubieses peleado un poco más.

Fang escuchó la voz de Light al otro lado. Se giró y se encontró con que seguía dándole la espalda. Entonces la morena esbozó la sonrisa más amplia y se acercó a Lightning y la rodeó con sus brazos. Sintió el subir y el bajar del pecho de su acompañante y se relajó tanto que pronto comenzó a quedarse dormida. De alguna forma le había llegado el calor de la sonrisa que Lightning, al otro lado, tenía pintada en su rostro.

"¿Quebraderos de cabeza? Lo retiro. Esto lo supera con creces…"

Fueron las últimas palabras que sonaron en la mente de Fang antes de caer profundamente dormida enredada en el cabello de Lightning.

* * *

><p>Pues... Hala. Para el próximo habrá un regalo para los que me habéis seguido, y creo que captaréis pronto cuál es... xD<p> 


	7. El dolor de la verdad

He tardado la vida. No sé cuántos meses concretos, pero sí se que muuuuuucho tiempo xD  
>Realmente no se trata del fic solamente; he dejado abandonados casi todos mis proyectos desde que comenzaron los exámenes y me comencé a preparar por mi cuenta el acceso a la universidad, así que todo quedó muy aparcado.<p>

No sé cuant s de vosotr s seguiréis esperando el fic, pero para los que habéis tenido los _ de aguantar la espera - xD - aquí llega el mejor y más largo capítulo hasta el momento. Sé que es el mejor porque lo he hecho realmente relajada ahora que he terminado los exámenes, y tengo pensamiento de terminar el fic de aquí a poco tiempo.  
>Además, lo empecé por el simple gusto de hacer algo acerca de Fang y Light, pero le he cogido el punto dramático y creo que puedo hacer algo bonito con intención de llorar mientras lo escribo... xDDDD<p>

En fin, que muchas gracias de antemano y... Bueno, vosotr s sabéis quienes sois de quienes me acuerdo y a quienes por supuesto dedico el capítulo.  
>¡Muchos besos!<p>

* * *

><p>Para cuando el sol acarició el rostro de Fang y la despertó, Lightning ya había tenido tiempo suficiente para recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.<p>

A Fang nada de aquello le parecía malo, incluso creía que había sido lo mejor que le había sucedido desde que había despertado de su sueño de cristal… Pero cuando se lavó la cara y pudo ver con claridad como Lightning evitaba sus ojos supo que ella no pensaba lo mismo.

Le habría encantado introducirse en la conciencia de su acompañante, esclarecer las dudas que le carcomían, dudas que hacía evidentes con la danza que sus ojos ejecutaban para evitar los de la morena. Fang tan sólo tenía que limitarse a intentar decir algo divertido para ver aflorar el remordimiento en los labios de Lightning, aquellos mismos labios que había probado la noche anterior y que ahora se negaban a sonreír.

De alguna forma u otra Fang admitió serenamente el golpe que Lightning le había asestado con aquella primera mirada esquiva. Tenía que reconocer que le había dolido, sí, y que había estado a punto en más de una ocasión de preguntarle qué demonios le pasaba. Sin embargo verla caminar ante ella con aquella falsa seguridad le hacía comprender que quizá la noche anterior tan solo se había quebrado, y que se había embriagado con el calor que Fang le había ofrecido. Ella sabía de aquél sentimiento, pues las fiestas de la cosecha de Paals eran similares… Aunque la embriaguez estaba más relacionada con ciertas bebidas, claro.

¿Pero acaso tenía ella la culpa de que Lightning hubiese caído? ¿Acaso tenía ella que cargar ahora con aquél horrible sentimiento? No se merecía sentirse como un pañuelo de lágrimas, claro que no… ¡Debería decirle un par de cosas! ¡Debería dejarla allí!

Y sin embargo, tan solo podía verla caminar deseando no tambalearse cuando le hablase.

-¿Crees que se habrán movido de su sitio? – preguntó Fang repentinamente

Lightning parecía sorprendida de escuchar hablar a Fang de pronto. De cualquier modo si le molestó tuvo la decencia de no demostrarlo.

-Bueno… Les dijimos que no se moviesen del campamento – Lightning se encogió de hombros.

-Ya, y se lo dijimos a Snow. Por eso no me fío – Fang dejó escapar una risotada – Ese chico no podría estar quieto ni aunque le pagasen cien mil guiles.

Lightning sonrió de manera efímera. Fang mantuvo su sonrisa unos instantes… Pero no obtuvo el resultado esperado. Aunque la soldado caminaba a su lado no se dignaba a mirarla directamente. Quizá miraba sus pies, y cruzaba brevemente sus ojos, pero no ala miraba. Debía sentirse profundamente herida por haberse permitido caer en los brazos de Fang y dejarse consolar. Seguramente su orgullo estaba hecho jirones.

-Snow estará quieto si sabe lo que le conviene – sentenció Lighning con cierto aire divertido.

Al menos ya no se limitaba a culpar a Fang de todo. Al menos ahora reconocía que la falta había sido suya, aunque se castigaba excesivamente por algo que, para Fang, no merecía castigo alguno.

-¿Cómo estás?

La pregunta de Fang debió pillar bastante desprevenida a Lightning, pues por pura inercia dirigió su mirada hacia ella. Por supuesto el choque fue breve, fugaz… Pero demasiado intenso como para que Lightning tuviese que tomarse unos segundos para responder.

-Estoy bien, Fang – Lightning miró al frente con los labios fruncidos en una fina línea – Estoy bien.

-Nadie lo diría. Estamos cerca del mediodía y apenas me has hablado hoy.

-Nunca he sido habladora, no sé qué te sorprende exactamente.

Aunque podría haber cargado aquellas palabras de veneno no lo hizo. Tenía razón: nunca había hablado mucho durante las caminatas que habían tenido, tan siquiera en grupo. Pero tampoco se había entregado antes como lo había hecho la noche anterior.

Quizá y sólo quizá, Fang exigiese demasiado a una persona como Lightning, con una personalidad como mínimo complicada y que no había tenido oportunidad de experimentar algo similar a la noche anterior. Fang frunció el ceño y se sintió molesta de tan sólo imaginar que esta vez podía estar siendo ella la inmadura.

Cuando comenzó a comprender eso su lengua ya había comenzado a soltarse, evidenciando que no era una persona dada a reflexionar mucho las cosas antes de decir algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse. Y solo cuando finalizó la frase supo que podría arrepentirse y mucho de aquello.

-Anoche si me hablaste, y lo hiciste con sinceridad. Pero parece que se te ha olvidado todo, Light.

Quiso suavizar el contenido de sus palabras pronunciándolas con toda la delicadeza que le era posible, especialmente en aquél diminutivo que tan bien le quedaba a su nombre. Pero por la mirada que le lanzó Lightning ella no parecía apreciar demasiado su intento reconciliador.

-Anoche fue anoche, y hoy es hoy. Si quieres que vuelva a hablarte entonces espera a que sea de noche.

Bufó y pareció farfullar algo más, pero Fang no lo entendió. En realidad agradeció no hacerlo, pues la respuesta dada no era la que había esperado. De hecho… No sabía lo que había estado esperando de Lightning: ¿un beso? ¿Un abrazo? ¿Un simple buenos días, quizás?

Descubrir que sientes algo por una persona de la que no puedes esperar nada no es especialmente agradable. Y aún así… aún así…

Cuando se detuvieron para almorzar Fang sintió que la tensión era casi palpable. Ahora ella también intentaba no entablar ningún tipo de contacto con la soldado, como si con aquello fuese más sencillo. Sí, claro. Nada era sencillo con Lightning, ni siquiera ignorarla. ¿Cómo hacerlo si cada vez que la brisa soplaba le llevaba su aroma? Afortunadamente –y fue quizá la primera vez que Fang agradeció algo así – no tenían demasiada comida y la parada fue lo suficientemente escueta como para que el vaso de paciencia de alguna de las dos no se viese rebasado.

La tarde caía con horrorosa lentitud, y el sol parecía detenerse a propósito para hacer más larga la espera hasta dejar paso a la luna. De algún modo Fang se aferró a las palabras de Lightning como si fuesen ciertas, esperando en algún lugar de su interior que escondiesen parte de verdad y la noche volviese a embriagar a Lightning lo suficiente como para averiguar si algún día, gracias a alguna remota posibilidad, Fang podría acceder al enigma que era aquella chica.

Cuando la morena clavó su mirada en el horizonte supuso que serían aproximadamente las ocho, y ya resultaba insoportable continuar aquél camino. Entreabrió los labios buscando la fuerza suficiente para hablarle a aquella mujer después de todo un día de hiriente silencio. Resultaba más difícil de lo que imaginaba.

-Lightning – su voz sonó ronca después de tantas horas sin hablar, por ello repitió con claridad – Lightning.

-Dime

"Al menos me ha contestado"

-Deberíamos parar

-¿Por qué? – Lightning se detuvo en seco y miró el horizonte, como si aquello sirviese como toda explicación.

-Porque no tardará en oscurecer y no nos vendría mal encontrar un sitio fiable para descansar – antes de que Lightning pudiese replicar Fang buscó más fuerza para su argumento – Además, deberíamos buscar algo de comida por aquí. Llevamos dos días sin comer demasiado y no nos vendría mal buscar concienzudamente por una vez.

Era evidente que Lightning no estaba de acuerdo, pero sorprendentemente soltó aire por la nariz de forma ruidosa. Lo hacía a propósito para que Fang supiese que no le gustaba la idea, y que valorase el hecho de que le iba a hacer caso a pesar de todo.

"No puede ser. Me ha hecho caso por una vez en su vida"

Aquello sí divirtió a Fang.

-Está bien… Buscaremos en un kilómetro a la redonda y volveremos aquí en treinta minutos para preparar una techumbre con ramas y hojas, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Serviría de algo que me negase? – inquirió Lightning con aire sarcástico

-Sabes bien que sí

Fang se sintió infinitamente satisfecha de haberle podido devolver la bofetada que llevaba causándole dolor todo el día, desde que Lightning había decido que no se dignaría a mirarla a los ojos después de haberla besado. Sin embargo el golpe había sido diferente.

Lightning lo había dado con desdén. Fang con cariño, lo que más desconcertaría y dolería a Light. Pero ella tan sólo se giró y desapareció entre la frondosidad colorida de Paals.

Probablemente nada de lo que aquella noche pudiese suceder cambiaría a Light y tampoco cambiaría a Fang, o eso era lo que la morena pensaba. Dedujo que si la soldado era capaz de besarla una noche y a la mañana siguiente ignorar lo sucedido también sería capaz de hacerlo una y otra vez – y eso suponiendo que volviese a abrirse-.

A pesar de que le había dado vueltas durante todo el día, Fang no podía encontrarle sentido. Entendía que ella estuviese asustada, pues al fin y al cabo lo había admitido pero… De ahí a hacerle daño había un gran paso. Estaba bien que la morena intentase comprender a Light, ¿pero por qué ella no podía hacer lo mismo? Debía ser capaz de entender que le estaba haciendo daño Fang. ¿O quizá no lo entendía? ¿Tan mala era en eso del amor? Quizá tan siquiera imaginaba lo mucho que a Fang le gustaba Lightning…

Y esta nueva perspectiva hundió notablemente la moral de Fang. Recogió unas cuantas bayas e incluso logró cazar una rana que serviría para recuperar algo de proteínas. A pesar del hambre las ganas de comer se le quitaron al recordar con quién tendría que compartirla y de qué manera.

Cuando regresó Lightning ya estaba allí, había recogido un par de frutas redondas de color crema así como algunas ramas bastante secas para encender una pequeña fogata. Se había quitado la capa, los guantes y el chaleco, que había doblado cuidadosamente para colocarlos sobre la mochila que normalmente llevaba atada en la pierna. Había agarrado una rama gruesa y de una longitud considerable, y la colocaba apoyada en el tronco de un vasto árbol.

-¿Qué haces? – inquirió Fang, soltando la comida recogida junto a la de Light

-¿EH? – Lightning dio un respingo, pero se repuso con rapidez- Intento preparar un techo.

Fang tuvo que aguantar la risa al ver a Ligh dar un bote. Ella no se dejaba sorprender con facilidad pues tenía un oído y una vista muy agudos. La morena se deleitó al pensar que quizá la soldado también estaba un tanto distraída por lo que podía suceder aquella noche y por la horrible tarde que le precedía.

-Si lo haces de esa forma en cuanto llegue una ráfaga de viento nos tirará el tronco a la cara – Fang se aproximó a donde estaba y posó su mano en el tronco que Light sostenía

-¿Ah así? – Lightning frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, dejando el tronco apoyado en el árbol - ¿Y cómo lo harías tú si se puede saber?

Fang se rascó la barbilla y miró hacia arriba. El árbol bajo el que estaban tenía, como había supuesto, unas gruesas lianas que descendían casi hasta donde comenzaba la copa. Sin mirar siquiera a Lightning dio un saltó y comenzó a escalar por el grueso tronco, y se descubrió disfrutándolo como una niña pequeña. Hacía mucho tiempo que no escalaba un árbol, y aunque ahora no era por placer seguía provocándole una magnífica sensación. Cuando llegó arriba utilizó su Gae Bolg para cortar un par de largas lianas y, cuando las dejó caer, no pudo contener una carcajada cuando una de ellas casi cae sobre Light. Al parecer esta estaba mirando lo que la morena hacía y se apartó a tiempo, aunque no faltaron las reprimendas.

-¡¿Quieres tener más cuidado?

Fang no podía dejar de reír mientras baja del árbol, y cuando estuvo frente a Lightning cruzaron una rápida mirada. Su corazón vibró cuando pudo distinguir el la soldado un atisbo de sonrisa, algo fugaz que se cuidó de ocultar agachándose a recoger las lianas. Fang se sintió jodidamente estúpida por la reacción de su corazón, que ahora bombeaba sangre de manera incontrolada.

-Me imagino que lo que ahora harás será atar la rama a este árbol

-Exacto

Pero antes de llegar a decir que sí Lightning ya estaba rodeando el árbol y atándolo. Sin embargo cuando daba la vuelta las lianas caían del otro lado, y Fang decidió sostenerlas para echarle una mano. Retiró su mano de manera inmediata cuando Lightning, que ignoraba encontrarse con las manos de Fang, recorrió con indiferencia la gruesa cuerda para atarla.

Ambas tuvieron la misma reacción que si hubiesen recibido una descarga eléctrica. La cuerda cayó.

-Lo siento – dijo Fang – Mira, yo la sostengo de aquí y tú la atas ahí

-Claro, sí.

Fang no podía ver la cara de Lightning, pero sonrió para sí imaginando que se había ruborizado. Aquella imagen mental de su rubor, el dolor del comportamiento de Lightning y el atisbo de sonrisa que había visto hacía minutos provocaron que Fang se sintiese de pronto un impulso incontrolable de ser sincera. Probablemente ayudaba el hecho de que estaba el tronco entre ambas, y que podía huir de los ojos de su receptora.

-Lightning, yo… Bueno, no estoy segura de qué debería decir, pero…

-Si no estás segura, no digas nada

Las palabras la acallaron en una primera instancia, pero su origen había sido amable y aquello no había hecho más que acrecentar el sentimiento en el pecho de Fang.

-No, Light. Sé que hay algo que debo decir, sólo que aún no sé el que… - Fang se mordió el labio, pero no quiso dar la oportunidad a Light de arremeter contra ella – Verás, lo de anoche me pilló por sorpresa pero lo disfruté mucho, créeme. Fui muy feliz en ese momento al igual que lo fui al abrir los ojos esta mañana y saber que no había sido un sueño pero… Bueno, la verdad es que me has hecho dudarlo. Quiero decir que…

Fang titubeaba y se tomaba demasiados segundos para comenzar una frase coherente. Lightning ya había atado la cuerda, pero no se atrevía a rodear el tronco. Fang tampoco. Pero aquello no era el obstáculo más grande que las separaba.

-Fang, olvídalo. Lo de anoche… Lo de anoche fue un error.

Probablemente aquellas palabras fueron las que más podían haber herido a Fang. Sintió unas ganas horribles de llorar, y se sintió tan estúpida y débil cuando las lágrimas afloraron repentinamente en sus ojos que se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Tenía los puños demasiado prietos y la mandíbula tan tensa que tan siquiera podía hablar.

-Pero no fue tu error. Fue el mío. Tan sólo olvídalo, ¿de acuerdo?

La voz de Lightning no era hiriente, cierto, pero tampoco era precisamente cálida. Lo decía como una autómata… Como si hubiese estado escogiendo cuidadosamente las palabras durante todo el día. "¿Con que en eso pensaba mientras yo no podía sacarme ese beso de la cabeza?"

-Que lo olvide… Está bien – Fang era consciente del tono de su voz, pero no se molestó en menguar su ira – Lo olvidaré entonces. Lo olvidaré todo.

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a colocar las hojas sobre la rama. Tal y como había imaginado Lightning había atado la cuerda hacía ya bastante rato. Cuando esta se dignó a dar la vuelta al árbol notó como sus ojos la buscaban, pero esta vez era ella la que no le permitiría indagar en su mirada. No se lo merecía.

Escuchó como encendía el fuego con facilidad gracias a un hechizo piro bastante controlado, y notó el olor de la carne de rana al calentarse en el fuego. Fang terminó demasiado pronto para su gusto de hacer su trabajo, y de mala gana fue a sentarse frente a Lightning. Había atravesado la rana con un palo y la asaba, sin apartar los ojos del verdor de la piel viscosa.

Fang ahora no dejaba de atosigarla con una virulenta mirada. Había decidido que haría justamente todo lo contrario a lo que Lightning deseaba, y si ahora no quería mirarla sería ella quien la obligaría a chocar con su mirada en algún momento. LA observó largo rato, hasta que Lightning debió ceder a la mirada que no se atrevía a sostener y bufó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Tampoco es para tanto, Fang.

Aquello era el colmo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué no es para tanto? – Fang adoptó su tono más sarcástico, aquél que tanto odiaban quienes la conocían - ¿Qué nos hayamos perdido? ¿Qué llevemos días sin comer bien? ¿Que pasemos frío? ¿Qué no podamos darnos una ducha decente? ¿Qué…?

-Sabes a qué me refiero, Fang.

-¿Qué? No, la verdad es que no – Fang estaba alzando la voz – Se me ha olvidado. ¿Podrías recordármelo?

Probablemente era la primera vez que Lightning veía así a Fang, y debió pillarle desprevenida pues guardó un silencio impropio de ella cuando le atacaban de aquella forma. Fang aprovechó para arremeter contra ella.

-¡Ah sí! Quizá te refieres a que no sea para tanto que un día te besen y al día siguiente parece que te odien, o que te traten como si fueses inferior, o que quizá no te consideren una persona lo suficientemente seria sólo porque no estás más amargada que el..

-¡Cállate! ¡Lo estás sacando todo de quicio!

Esta vez Lightning reaccionó como solía hacer ella, pero lejos de aplacar a Fang tal y como esperaba solo logró encandilar más el fuego de sus ojos.

-¡¿Qué? Oh, no. No me vayas a echar ahora las culpas a MÍ de lo que TÚ has hecho – Fang se clavó el dado en el pecho y después señaló a Lightning – Eres tú la que ha hecho conmigo todo lo que le ha dado la gana este tiempo, pero eso se acabó.

-¡Estás loca! ¡Nada de esto habría sucedido si tú no me hubieses buscado! – Lightning había dejado caer la rama con la rana – No habría pasado nada cuando te curé la pierna, ni cuando nos bañamos, ni tampoco habría pasado anoche… ¡¿Es que no podías controlarte?

-Mira, perdona – Fang se estaba de pie, pero no recordaba haberse levantado – Puede que la cagase en el lago, sí. Pero que yo recuerde anoche fuiste tú la que me besó. ¿O es que no lo recuerdas? – cuando Light desvió la mirada unos segundos Fang ganó fuerza – Claro que lo recuerdas, y por eso te molesta. Porque sabes que lo que me estás diciendo no tiene ningún sentido porque tú sientes algo por mí.

Lightning respiró agitadamente. Se había levantado para encarar a Fang y había rodeado la hoguera para situarse frente a ella.

-Te repito que jamás se me habría ocurrido besarte si tú no… Si tú no…

El silencio provocó a Fang. Ya no podía callar.

-Si yo no qué, ¿si yo no te hubiese buscado? – Fango escupió una carcajada demasiado sarcástica, demasiado dolorosa – Te busqué para que fueses sincera contigo mismo de una vez. Eres una mentirosa.

La mentira había sido demasiado real, y Fang se arrepintió al momento de haberlo dicho… Pero antes de tener tiempo para decir algo, la mano de Lightning ya había golpeado su cara y le había hecho tambalearse. Se repuso con toda la rapidez que pudo, y le habría encantado poder mirar a Lightning y corregirse rápidamente pero la soldado ya se había abalanzado sobre ella y la había tirado al suelo. Ahora estaba sobre ella y le sujetaba las muñecas con fuerza, obligándola a quedarse en el suelo.

-Eres el ser más despreciable que he tenido la desgracia de conocer – los ojos de quedaron engullidos por lágrimas de ira y dolor – Pero lo peor de todo es que creí que podía empezar a querer… Y que podía empezar por ti.

Seguramente a Lightning le habría encantado pegarle un puñetazo, pero eso Fang nunca lo sabría pues hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para empujar a Lightning con su rodilla y hacer que rodase. Era más fuerte que la soldado al fin y al cabo, por lo que el momento de distracción fue todo lo que necesitó para lograr su cometido. Rodó sobre ella y se tumbó por entero sobre el cuerpo de Lightning, apresándola mejor de lo que la soldado lo había hecho y obligándola a mantener su espalda pegada al suelo por completo. Lightning pataleaba y se revolvía bajo su cuerpo, pero no le servía de nada.

-¡Lightning! ¡Para!

Pero Lightning no paraba. La miraba con odio.

-¡Vete a la mierda! – gritó

-Está bien, pero para por favor, déjame decirte…

Lightning le dio un cabezazo a Fang que por poco no la deja sin consciencia, aunque de algún lugar remoto sacó las fuerzas necesarias para mantener el tipo y entonces se llenó a boca de voz potente.

-¡Lightning! ¡Era mentira maldita sea!

Lightning se detuvo, como si hubiesen pulsado algún botón en el mecanismo que regía su corazón. El fuego de sus ojos seguía ahí, inamovible, pero parecía querer darle una oportunidad a Fang. Fang notó salir un líquido caliente de su labio, probablemente partido debido al cabezazo de Lightning… Pero no importaba.

-Lightning, era mentira – repitió Fang, ahora con más tranquilidad – No te busqué solo por eso. Por Titán… Me vas a obligar a decirte algo que se supone una compañera de equipo no debería decirle a otra.

Light la miraba aparentemente impasible, aunque parecía calmarse poco a poco. Fang tomó aire y la miró larga y profundamente.

-Me gustas desde que te vi, Light. Me gustas desde ese momento y no creo que vayas a dejar de gustarme – Fang esperó alguna reacción, pero al no encontrarla prosiguió – La cueva, el lago y el beso de anoche no son más que expresiones de lo que siento. Quizá no sean las formas adecuadas pero… Pero son mis formas, al igual que me defiendo como antes lo he hecho cuando algo me daña. Soy agresiva con las bestias y con las personas… No puedo evitarlo. Y tú me has hecho daño, ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque para mí lo de anoche fue una de las cosas más maravillosas que me han pasado en mucho tiempo y… Y tú has considerado esa felicidad un error.

Fang tomó aire y aminoró la presión sobre las muñecas de Light. La sangre había comenzado a gotear y mojaba el jersey de Light. Ahora comenzaba a notar el dolor, pero no era comparable al que sentía en el pecho. Light se incorporó, y gracias al reflejo anaranjado de las llamas vislumbró cierta melancolía en sus ojos azules. ¿Pero por qué?

-Sí es un error, Fang.

"No me digas eso otra vez, por favor"

-¿No te das cuenta? – La voz de Lightning sonaba algo queda. Parecía querer llorar- Esa felicidad no es de verdad, no sirve de nada.

-¿Qué?... – Fang frunció el ceño - ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? ¿Acaso puedes saber lo que siento?

-No se trata de eso Fang, es que…

Muchas veces Fang habría dado lo que fuera por entrar en la mente de Lightning, pero jamás pensó que sería ella quien alguna vez abriría aquellas puertas aunque fuese con el mínimo resquicio de sinceridad.

-¿Qué pasará cuando todo esto acabe?

La pregunta pilló por sorpresa a Fang, tanto que se quedó mirando a la soldado completamente inmóvil. Su cuerpo se había tensado y tan siquiera era capaz de imaginar una simple respuesta por falsa que pudiese ser. Lightning aprovechó el pequeño percance y se incorporó repentinamente y Fang no supo hacer uso de su fuerza para mantenerla prisionera. Ligh le dio la espalda.

-No lo sé, ¿quién lo sabe? – espetó Fang. Seguía sin moverse, pero sabía que Lightning la escuchaba – No puedo saber lo que va a pasar cuando acabe todo, porque además… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Cuándo se supone que es ese momento?

-Cuando rescate a mi hermana

Fang se giró y observó la espalda de Lightning. Estaba sentada en el suelo, limpiado su espada. Parecía más menuda que nunca.

-Cuando rescate a mi hermana supongo que debo permitir a Snow que se case con ella… Ha hecho mucho, por más que me moleste. Es evidente que la quiere.

-Claro… ¿Y en qué nos afecta eso a nosotras? – inquirió Fang.

-Hope se reunirá con su padre, es algo que he hablado con él y ha accedido – Lightning continuó como si Fang jamás hubiese intervenido – Es la única familia que le queda, al igual que él es lo único que le queda a su padre… Sazh, por supuesto, se quedará con su hijo. Debe cuidarle y ser tanto un padre como una madre para él, algo que no será tan sencillo.

Lightning dejó un silencio suficientemente largo para dar especial relevancia a sus palabras, pero también lo suficientemente corto como para que Fang no tuviese tiempo de interrumpirla.

-Y yo me quedaré sola – Fang notó como Lightning hundía ligeramente sus hombros – Tendré a Serah, claro, ella será siempre mi hermana… Pero ya no seré la persona más importante para ella, estoy segura. Hope por más que quiera mantener el contacto es solo un crío, y acabará separándose de nosotros, aunque no le culpo por ello. De todos probablemente sea Sazh quien podría interesarse más, pero… Bueno, tiene un hijo. Tarde o temprano desaparecerá.

Hubo otro silencio, y aunque Fang no estaba segura de si se le permitía hablar o no, no dejó el tiempo necesario para comprobarlo. Se sentía infinitamente dolida porque Lightning las había dejado a ella y a Vanille fuera de aquella vida.

-¿Y qué hay de nosotras? – Fang se acercó a ella y la observó desde arriba, aunque Lightning seguía centrada en la limpieza de su sable – De Vanille… De mí. No te dejaremos sola. Estás loca si crees que sí.

Lightning alzó la barbilla y tomó bastante aire, el cual soltó de un solo golpe acompañado de unas palabras como puños.

-Vanille y tú no podéis pertenecer a esa vida, no… No os gusta, no os sentís bien en ella. Tú, especialmente tú, has dejado claro lo poco que te gusta la gente del Nido – bufó Lightning – Os quedaréis en Paals. Os habéis tenido la una a la otra toda la vida, debería volver a bastaros.

El rostro de Fang se tensó en una horrible mueca de desagrado. No podía creer lo que Lightning estaba diciendo, desconsiderando totalmente las opciones que tenían Vanille y ella de adaptarse a una nueva vida si guardaba la felicidad en sus recovecos. Fang ya sabía donde estaría su felicidad en un futuro no demasiado lejano, cuando hubiesen empleado todas sus fuerzas en hacer que todo volviese a la normalidad… Aunque quizá lo que preocupaba a Lightning era el hecho de imaginar que todos tenían a alguien; todos menos ella. Pero se equivocaba, y Fang se sentía en la responsabilidad de hacérselo ver.

-Lightning, viviría el resto de mis días en el Nido si con ello puedo…

"…Estar a tu lado". Las palabras se le atragantaron. Era cien mil veces más difícil e infinitamente más vergonzoso decir aquello en voz alta. Tuvo que cambiar la frase en su cabeza para que sonase menos ridícula, menos entregada.

-Puedo adaptarme a vivir en el Nido si puedo quedarme con vosotros – sonaba menos romántica, pero más pasable – Vanille y yo nos seguiremos teniendo la una a la otra, pero incluso así si nos quedásemos en Paals no habría nada ni nadie esperando por nosotras. No queda nada de lo que conocíamos, nada de nuestra familia… Ahora tenemos una nueva, y no vamos a pederla.

Lightning soltó una risotada sarcástica que irritó a Fang.

-Pero seguiréis siendo Vanille y tú…

Fang no podía ver el rostro de Lightning, pero se imaginó la horrible mueca de dolor que debía haber acompañado esa estúpida carcajada. Fang lo adivinó: Lightning estaba celosa. Quizá no celosa románticamente… O quizá sí, todo dependía de lo que imaginase acerca de ella y Vanille. De cualquier modo era evidente que le aterraba pensar en quedarse sola, pero le aterraba especialmente ver a Fang cada día y saber que habría alguien mucho más importante para ella que la propia soldado.

La morena no podía asegurarlo, pues Vanille había sido y sería siempre la persona más importante en su vida… Desde un punto de vista fraternal. Jamás podría comparar aquél sentimiento con el que Lightning le proporcionaba. Jamás.

-Pero estarás tú – Fang se acercó y se arrodilló tras Lightning. Esta no se movió – Estarás tú, y estaré yo… Y si permites que todos los días sean como la noche de ayer, todo se volverá tan sencillo que te encontrarás siendo una ancianita rodeada de sobrinos rubios de ojos azules, sentada en una mecedora mientras me tienes haciendo recados en casa. Eso sin contar las veces que venga Hope a traernos alguna comida carísima que podrá permitirse con la millonada de su padre y cuando Sazh nos traiga a Dajh para recordar viejos tiempos y ver como ha crecido…

Lightning se estremeció, a pesar de que Fang no la había tocado.

-Estará Vanille, claro, pero con su encanto natural no tardará en encontrar algún chico bien parecido, o a alguna chica. Qué más da… -Fang dejó escapar una risa débil – Aunque por el camino que lleva quizá incluso tengamos a Hope cerca más tiempo del que nos gustaría. Está claro que al niño le gusta Vanille, y a ella le parece gracioso… ¿No es enternecedor?

Lihtning volvió a estremecerse. Fang no lo comprendió hasta que guardó silencio y escuchó un sollozo quedo, al que le siguió otro estremecimiento… Lightning estaba llorando.

La morena se abalanzó sobre la espalda de la soldado de manera lenta y cuidadosa, pero totalmente decidida a espantar aquél horrible dolor que se anclaba en su pecho cuando veía a Lightning sufrir. Primero posó sus manos morenas y curtidas sobre los hombros níveos y suaves de Lightning, permitiéndose después acariciarlos hasta rodearla en un abrazo que le permitió apoyar su barbilla en el hueco que quedaba entre el cuello y el hombro de la soldado. Apoyó su mejilla en la de Light, y notó el húmedo camino que había dejado marcado una de aquellas silenciosas lágrimas.

-No llores, sol – susurró Fang – No tienes que llorar por las cosas buenas.

Un sollozo sacudió el pecho de Lightning y Fang sintió el impulso de abrazarla con más fuerza para retenerlo. Pero no lo hizo, y Light habló.

-Lloro porque son cosas buenas que no sucederán.

Fang no era estúpida, y conocía la verdad que se escondía en las palabras de Lightning. Incluso suponiendo que todo acabase bien, al menos uno de ellos debería acabar convertido en cristal… Si no se convertían todos en Cie'th. Todo lo que Light había dicho antes eran miedos vacíos, manifestaciones vacuas del miedo real que sentía, del verdadero terror que la asolaba: la soledad de un lu'cie malogrado, de un lu'cie que no alcanzaba su objetivo… O la de uno que habiendo alcanzado la gloria obtenía como recompensa un eterno sueño de cristal.

Entonces nada importaba: ni la boda de Snow y Serah, ni la adolescencia de Hope, ni el papel de Sazh como padre ni tampoco el futuro incierto de Fang y Vanille… Tan siquiera importaba entonces que Lightning se encontrase sola, porque ese sería el destino de todos.

Fang sabía que sería una verdadera estúpida si no sintiese miedo por todas aquellas cosas y, sin embargo, durante los buenos momentos que había compartido con aquella pequeña familia no había sentido temor. Y, por supuesto, tampoco lo había sentido durante aquellos maravillosos días junto a Lightning.

-Entonces llora por ellas cuando no sucedan, y sonríe por aquellas cosas maravillosas que puedes vivir ahora.

Tras aquello Fang se separó del calor de la joven soldado y se levantó. Iba a acostarse directamente, pues había perdido el apetito y así se lo hizo saber a Light con palabras escuetas. "No tengo hambre. Voy a dormir". Le habría gustado un beso de buenas noches o algo más parecido a "¿Vienes a la cama, cariño?"

Pero no podía esperar aquello de Lightning. No, simplemente es que no podía esperar algo así en una situación como en la que estaban. Sería pedir a alguien que estuviese al mismo nivel de Fang, y ella había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo que las cosas no eran eternas, tan siquiera el cristal, tan siquiera los temidos Fal'Cie. Lo había aprendido cuando la escogieron para hacer algo que jamás había deseado y que tendría que acabar llevando a cabo para volver, al final, a retornar al frío cristal.

La morena se preguntó cuantas veces se repetiría aquél proceso, mientras se acurrucaba bajo el techo que Light y ella habían construido.

Antes de quedarse dormida notó un cuerpo acurrucarse junto al suyo. Incluso aunque hubiese estado todo el grupo junto habría sabido de inmediato que se trataba de ella por su inconfundible aroma. ¿Cómo podía ser que después de todo un día andando siguiese oliendo tan maravillosamente bien? A ella no le pasaba lo mismo. Sería quizá cosa de la piel. Se avergonzó repentinamente de tenerla tan cerca.

No quiso girarse por temor a encararla, pues después de aquellas últimas palabras se había marchado sin obtener respuesta alguna. La verdad era que le daba miedo ver aquellos ojos ahora, en mitad de la oscuridad, donde apenas son perceptibles los atisbos de amor, ira o tristeza. Sus dudas no carcomieron su conciencia demasiado, pues todas ellas fueron sustituidas por un completo asombro al sentir la mano suave y fina de Lightning sobre su abdomen.

Resultaba extraño que ella, precisamente ella, la joven que había sido la mejor cazadora de su tribu se sintiese ahora agredida por una soldado desprovista de armas y cuyo amenazador movimiento había sido una suave caricia. Sin embargo logró que Fang se estremeciera y estaba segura de que Lightning no lo había notado. No estaba segura de si debía girarse aún o no, pero como por puro instinto movió su mano derecha hasta ponerla sobre la de Lightning. No hizo nada más.

-Gírate

La orden sonó tan sugerente, matizada con destellos de sensualidad en el susurro en el que había sido pronunciada, que Fang no pensó en si debía o no hacerlo. Simplemente lo hizo.

Y ahí estaban aquellos ojos, más verdes y silenciosos que nunca. Fang no podía adivinar qué sentía Light tras aquella mirada inquebrantable, pero la soldado no le permitió el tiempo que necesitaba para poder saberlo. La besó.

Se adelantó, acortó las distancias y la besó. Para Fang fue infinitamente mejor que el de la noche anterior, quizá por la conversación que habían tenido y porque tras haberlo probado, lo echaba de menos más de lo que podía haber llegado a pensar. Fue suave y casi como si fuese parte de un ritual. Una especie de inicio. "¿Un inicio para qué?" Por primera vez en su vida, Fang se asustó de un beso. "¿Qué pretende?"

Pero incluso aunque hubiese estado en contra, o aunque su moral le decía que no debía permitirlo su piel la llevaba a aceptarlo. ¿Cómo no podía hacerlo? Se notaba que Lightning no había besado a nadie con lujuria en su vida debido al tiempo que se estaba tomando bastante tiempo para atreverse, para mantener el ritmo. Pero Fang no la ayudaba. Realmente tampoco era como si tuviese una gran experiencia… Bueno, había tenido alguna especie de "relación esporádica" con alguna chica de la estepa. Pero tampoco había sido algo parecido a eso, nada en lo que los sentimientos hubiesen estado tan a flor de piel.

Fang se sentía torpe y estúpida, probablemente incluso más de lo que podía sentirse Lightning. Y sentir la lengua de la soldado acariciar sus labios no ayudó a que se tranquilizase.

Los nervios anidaron en su vientre, pero sin duda también afloró algo más. Fang no quería ceder a sus instintos de la misma forma en la que lo había hecho hacía dos días atrás, porque era evidente que no podía sacar nada positivo de ello. Pero aquella vez era evidente que Light no buscaba nada, pero ahora… ¡Ahora era ella quien lo iniciaba todo! Fang no pudo evitar aspirar el olor dulce de Light y fue entonces cuando todo comenzó a volverse difuso.

Fang no recordaba haber puesto una mano en la espalda de Lightning, pero se encontró con que la estaba acariciando por debajo de aquél jersey granate que se le ceñía al cuerpo y que tanto le gustaba a la morena. También había comenzado a responder a los estímulos de Lightning moviendo los labios a su ritmo, acoplándose a ella a pesar de que tenía algo más de experiencia que la soldado. Tampoco recordaba haberse movido de su sitio, pero de pronto estaban peligrosamente cerca.

Pero la morena encontró pronto la explicación, pues Lightning – quien se había mostrado tímida en el comienzo – había empezado a moverse hasta apretujarse contra el cuerpo de Fang. Y más allá de eso, había enredado los dedos de su mano izquierda en los cabellos de la morena, y su respiración se había vuelto ligeramente más agitada… Incluso en alguna ocasión se había abalanzado contra su boca con cierta violencia pasional. A Fang, por supuesto, todo esto el encantaba.

A decir verdad no sabía a ciencia cierta qué sucedería, ni si debería suceder… Pero por el Titán que se moría de ganas. Los nervios habían ido desapareciendo poco a poco y tan solo quedaba lugar para aquél calorcillo que, lejos de marcharse, había ido creciendo progresivamente a causa de la fogosidad inesperada de Lightning. Ni las chicas de las estepas habían sido tan… Entregadas. Aquello satisfizo a Fang, y de pronto se arrepintió profundamente de haber estado con todas ellas cuando podía haber aprovechado ese tiempo para inventar una especie de máquina del tiempo con la que viajar hasta Lightning, quizá para compartir toda su vida con ella.

Un escalofrío placentero recorrió la espalda de Fang cuando Lightning acarició su cintura y comenzó a deshacerse de los paños azules que le servían como vestimenta a la morena, dejándola tan solo con su camiseta y el pantalón corto. Ahora las dos estaban prácticamente igual de vestidas… O, más bien, de desvestidas.

El calor que la piel de ambas desprendía se mezclaba en una especie de danza al compás de los dos pares de labios, que se acariciaban con deseo y ternura todo de una vez. Fang había cerrado los ojos y no se atrevía a abrirlos por miedo a que al abrirlos descubriese que había estado dormida. Pero no podía estar dormida, lo supo cuando Lightning arremetió contra ella y se separó los segundos suficientes para encaramarse sobre ella. De manera instintiva Fang abrió los ojos y se encontró a una joven de ojos azules temerosos, labios hinchados y manos temblorosas. Y sin embargo estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre ella y flexionaba sus brazos para estampar en sus labios otro beso condenado.

Ahora el cuerpo de Lightning estaba sobre el de Fang, y ambos vientres desnudos quedaron en contacto, centímetro por centímetro. Fang dejó escapar un suspiro cuando esa suave piel la rozó. Se percató de que Light no se atrevía a avanzar…

Como parte de una inspiración, Fang atrajo a la soldado hacia sí nuevamente enredando los dedos en sus finos cabellos y llevando aquellos labios cerca de los suyos otra vez, mientras su otra mano se aventuraba a acariciar un pecho de Light por encima de la gruesa lana. La piel era apenas perceptible bajo el basto tejido, pero la piel de Fang deseaba tanto a la ajena que sintió la excitación de la soldado. Al hacer contacto con el pezón, Light dejó escapar un leve suspiro que sirvió como el único pretexto plausible para que Fang hiciese lo que llevaba deseando hacer desde que Light la había tocado aquella noche.

La morena dirigió su mano hacia la cremallera del jersey y notó como los brazos de Lightning temblaban, sosteniendo su cuerpo inmóvil. Fang notó que la soldado había dejado de respirar, y que aquél silencio atronador era todo el permiso que necesitaba para desnudarla y hacerle sentir que era ella lo único en lo que podía pensar desde que la había conocido. Que no cambiaría nada por aquél momento. Nada…

Cuando la cremallera descendió y el jersey se abrió, los pechos marmóreos y tersos de Light quedaron completamente visibles. Fang no había contemplado algo similar antes, y había visto a muchas chicas desnudas allá en su hogar. Quizá fuese la pasión, o lo que sentía por Light, pero solo tenía clara una cosa: aquella era sin duda la mujer más bonita que había visto en su vida.

Fang miró a los ojos a Lightning y casi se moría de ternura al comprobar que se había ruborizado. Probablemente nadie más que su hermana la había visto tal y como su madre la había traído al mundo, y desde luego la situación no podía ser ni de lejos similar. Para facilitarle las cosas, Fang se apoyó sobre sus codos y se irguió lo suficiente para poder plantar un beso en los labios de la soldado. Evitó mirar sus pechos, aunque debía reconocer que era condenadamente difícil.

Lo que ocurrió después no tenía explicación, tan siquiera Fang podía dársela: se estaba dejando llevar por lo que sentía, por el ardor del momento, por el palpitar del corazón de Light contra su propia piel, por la sangre que bullía dentro de ella, por aquellos ojos azules y por el rubor que los enmarcaba… Fuese lo que fuese, Fang no pudo contenerlo.

-Estoy enamorada de ti.

Tan siquiera supo el por qué lo dijo en aquél momento. Es más: apenas era consciente de que había hablado. Habían sido palabras directas del corazón, de esas que el cerebro no es capaz de procesar porque no es capaz de comprender lo grande del sentimiento.

Fue entonces cuando los ojos de Light quedaron enmarcados en lágrimas igual de azules que sus ojos, fue entonces cuando agachó la mirada y no quiso volver a encontrarse con el verde sincero de Fang.

Light se incorporó y se subió la cremallera del jersey y, aún sobre Fang, aprovechó su perplejidad para limpiarse las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y mirarla con toda la gravedad que le era posible tras el grueso velo de dolor.

-No puedo hacer esto – Light tensó la mandíbula – No puedo…

Y salió de la improvisada tienda de campaña.

Fang se quedó donde estaba. Se recostó, quedando totalmente boca-arriba y con la mirada perdida en las hojas que reflejaban el fulgor verdoso hasta sus ojos. El fuego seguía encendido, y por las sombras proyectadas en aquél techo segundos antes compartido, Fang sabía que Lightning no se había ido. No supo si lo prefería así o no, pues sabía que estaba a punto de suceder. Hacía años que no le pasaba y casi se había olvidado de que también podía pasarle a una persona como ella.

El calor del vientre se disipó, y un nudo la atosigó subiendo desde el estómago hasta la garganta.

Y lágrimas silenciosas escaparon de sus ojos.

* * *

><p>De nuevo gracias por la paciencia. ¡Saludos!<p>

P.D.: Necesito reviews para saber que me seguís queriendo... xD


	8. La misión

La mañana posterior parecía que nada había cambiado.

Por algún extraño motivo tanto Fang como Lightning parecían haber pactado una especie de acuerdo tácito mediante el cual ninguna de las dos mencionaría lo ocurrido, ni actuaría diferente en consecuencia.

Light parecía cómoda con aquello o, al menos, no mostraba sentirse fuera de lugar. Para Fang no resultaba tan sencillo. La noche anterior había estado a punto de tener a Light más cerca que nunca y de obtener de ella lo que nadie antes había sido capaz de alcanzar. Había estado a punto de entregarle algo importante, algo que sólo se entrega una vez; pero cuando Fang saboreaba el cielo Light lo hizo caer sobre ella, asfixiándola con su peso.

La morena era plenamente consciente de que aquél día llegarían al lugar del campamento. Ya el día anterior lo había intuido debido al ritmo acelerado que llevaban, e incluso había llegado a suponer que llegarían ese mismo día. Sin embargo no había sido así, y Fang tuvo la certeza de que aquella fatídica noche había sido la última que pasarían a solas, porque Lightning no le daría la oportunidad de acercarse a ella estando los demás alrededor.

-No nos queda mucho para llegar, ¿verdad Fang? – inquirió Lightning aparentando indiferencia

-Hoy llegaremos, probablemente poco después del mediodía… - Fang se tomó unos segundos para pensar – O incluso antes si andamos al mismo ritmo de ayer.

-Entonces pongámonos en marcha.

Que Fang supiese que llegarían en breve al campamento no le quitaba peso al hecho de que Lightning lo había preguntado, probablemente con el deseo de no tener que pasar mucho más tiempo a solas con la morena. Fang podía intuir aquello aunque Lightning se esforzase por aparentar que le daba igual tanto estar solas como si no, cosa que le salía bastante bien y que podía hacer creer a Hope o a Snow… Pero no a ella.

Caminaron con celeridad durante toda la mañana, haciendo los justos comentarios la una con la otra y denotando que por más que pretendiesen nada había vuelto a la normalidad; a la situación de hacía tres días. Aquella había sido una situación menos íntima pero desde luego mucho más placentera para Fang. Era así porque durante aquél tiempo no había certeza alguna de que pudiese o no haber algún sentimiento o acercamiento, y resultaba divertido y excitante intentar averiguar hasta qué punto podía someter a Light esa tensión sexual de manera alocada.

Pero ahora sí había certeza: certeza de que no llegarían a nada. El conocimiento a veces resultaba demasiado pesado sobre unos hombros que no quieren cargar con la verdad, y la verdad que Light le había ofrecido a Fang podía resultar más grave de lo que la morena podía o quería llegar a asimilar.

A mitad de camino, cuando el sol golpeaba con fuerza las hojas superiores de los árboles que protegían sus pieles, les pareció escuchar una voz. Sonaba de forma débil, como si aún estuviese muy lejos, pero resultaba inconfundible para Fang incluso a esa distancia. Vanille gritaba su nombre con fuerza desde algún lugar del bosque y la morena sintió el impulso de correr hacia allí. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la había echado de menos hasta el momento en que volvió a escuchar su voz.

Fang miró a Lightning de forma instintiva y esta le devolvió la mirada. Debería haber sido una situación incómoda aunque ahora para la morena no había lugar en su pecho para otra persona que no fuese Vanille, y si aquello era así era en gran parte por culpa de Light. La soldado alzó una mano, pero antes de que pudiese poner alguna objeción Fang echó a correr siguiendo la voz de Vanille.

-¡Vanille! – llenó su boca de sonido al gritarlo

-¿¡Fang!? ¡Fang! – respondió la joven

Fang apretó más el ritmo y tan siquiera miró atrás para ver si Lightning la seguía: si no era así peor para ella. Saltó por encima de raíces, se coló bajo gruesas ramas y llegó a salvar un pequeño acantilado de un gran salto sin tan siquiera pensar en las consecuencias que podía tener un resbalón. Corrió sin descanso hasta que el sudor comenzó a perlar su piel, e incluso aún así no se detuvo. Corrió y corrió hasta que localizó un destello anaranjado a su derecha y unos ojos verdes a observaron con sorpresa y la recibieron con lágrimas de alegría y una amplia sonrisa.

Sin mediar palabra cada una se abalanzó sobre la otra y se dieron un abrazo tan intenso que incluso Vanille saltó y rodeó con sus piernas la cintura de Fang. Esta, por su parte, la sostenía sin esfuerzo y acariciaba su espalda y cabeza.

-Creí que te había pasado algo. Habéis tardado mucho… No quería perderte otra vez, Fang.

-¿De verdad pensabas que podía pasarme algo en Paals? – Fang se separó un poco para mirar a Vanille y soltó un bufido – Pero si las bestias se quitaban cuando me veían. Se ve que me recuerdan.

Vanille se rió tímidamente pero con auténtica alegría y deshizo el agarre al que sometía a Fang. Cuando estuvo en el suelo la morena retiró algunas lágrimas de los ojos de Vanille. Solo entonces escuchó una respiración agitada tras ellas; Lightning las observaba en silencio, sin dejar entrever cuanto tiempo llevaba allí o si había seguido a Fang desde el principio. A juzgar por su aspecto parecía que así era.

-¡Lightning! – Vanille sonrió y corrió hacia la soldado – Te hemos echado mucho de menos. Hope es el que peor lo ha pasado sin duda.

Fang hizo una mueca imperceptible desde su posición. "Pché… Hope. Ese niño ha tomado a Lightning como si fuese su madre o algo así" Le molestaba la extrema dedicación del niño hacia Light, lo admitía, pero lo que más le jodía era que Light le hacía el mismo caso al niño. ¿Celos? "Puede…"

-Llévanos hacia los demás – dijo Light con una débil sonrisa mientras ponía su mano sobre la cabeza de Vanille.

-Vamos ahora mismo al campamento – Vanille asintió con energía – Hemos estado haciendo partidas de búsqueda para que os resultase más fácil encontrarnos.

Vanille avanzó dando saltitos hasta Fang y agarró su mano para hacerla caminar a su lado. La morena no pudo más que sonreír mientras la miraba. Sin embargo sintió una punzada en su estómago que la obligó a girar la mirada hacia Lightning lo suficiente para percatarse de lo que sucedía: estaba mirando las manos unidas de Fang y Vanille de manera abstraída hasta que se percató de que era observada, momento en el que apartó sus ojos y caminó fingiendo estar distraída.

Fang volvió a mirar al frente con las palabras de la noche anterior retumbando en su cabeza. Había llegado a deducir que Lightning podía estar ciertamente celosa de la relación tan estrecha que Fang y Vanille mantenían, aunque el origen resultaba ahora un verdadero enigma para la bárbara. Sin duda alguna le habría encantado comprenderlo en aquél instante.

Cuando llegaron al campamento las dos perdidas soltaron suspiro. Fang no sabía cuál había sido el origen por el que Light había exhalado, sin embargo en el pecho de la morena dos sentimientos convergían en extraña armonía: se sentía aliviada por una parte, incluso más descansada; por otra parte sabía que a partir de ese momento sería como si nada hubiese sucedido.

No necesitaron esperar mucho tiempo hasta que los demás se fueron uniendo. El primero fue Sazh, quien saludó con verdadera ilusión tanto a Fang como a Lightning pero con el temple que proporcionaba su edad. Snow llegó después y tras chocar la mano con Fang efusivamente se dirigió hacia Light y le dio un abrazo. Lo verdaderamente sorprendente fue que Lightning no solo no se apartó, sino que le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda a su cuñado como pretendiendo mostrarse cálida.

El último en llegar fue Hope, quien prácticamente sin percatarse de que Fang o los demás estaban allí corrió hacia Lightning con una amplia sonrisa y la abrazó con fuerza. Light sonrió con ternura por primera vez en mucho tiempo cuando le acarició la cabeza al chico y este le dijo que la había echado de menos.

-No pensé que pudiera pasarte nada malo. Sé que eres fuerte… Pero ya te echaba de menos – el chico se separó de ella y le sonrió – Te echábamos de menos.

Tras aquello Hope fue hacia Fang y le sonrió a modo de bienvenida, aunque Fang no pudo evitar dejar escapar una carcajada entre dientes. Por suerte todos lo tomaron como una de las típicas bromas de Fang, aunque lo cierto era que aquél bufido escondía connotaciones verdaderamente negativas. No era que le desease mal al chico o algo así… Pero le había sacado aquella sonrisa a Lightning, y Fang se había quedado embobada. Debería haber sido ella la que le tenía que haber hecho sonreír.

La morena miró a Light mientras esta hablaba con Sazh, Snow y Hope y esbozó una pícara sonrisa cuando al examinar su pecho recordó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. "Está claro que la única persona que consigue despertar algo así en Light aquí soy yo" La satisfacción que aquél pensamiento le proporcionaba fue efímera y agridulce. Aunque aquello era sin duda alguna cierto no le servía de nada a Fang que no fuese para añorar algo que tan siquiera había llegado a suceder.

-¿Qué te pasa Fang? – inquirió Vanille, que había estado mirando a su amiga todo el rato

-¿Eh? – la morena se sobresaltó y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Vanille – No me pasa nada. Estoy bien, y me siento feliz de volver a verte.

Vanille frunció el ceño ligeramente y emitió un agudo gruñido que provenía de la garganta, algo que solía hacer cuando algo no cuadraba con lo que ella creía o pensaba.

-¿Cómo han sido estos días a solas con Lightning? – preguntó con delicadeza

Fang la miró y la maldijo en su interior. Se conocían demasiado bien como para que no les resultase sencillo averiguar la verdad en sus rostros respectivamente. La morena apretó el hombro de Vanille y lanzó una mirada fugaz hacia donde Lighting estaba.

-Vamos a pasear un poco – sentenció Fang llevándose a Vanille al interior del bosquejo

Cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente en la que la intimidad era suficiente la pelirroja fue la primera en lanzarse.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Fang? – la miró con esa severidad que solo la morena conocía de ella

-Realmente no ha pasado nada – Fang soltó una carcajada – De hecho creo que ese ha sido el problema

-¿Qué? – Vanille abrió desmesuradamente los ojos – No me digas que…

-No ha pasado nada, eso debería ser suficiente para tranquilizarte – la bárbara se encogió de hombros

-No es suficiente, Fang, claro que no – Vanille lucía sorprendida en lugar de molesta, algo que desconcertó a Fang – No me digas que te… Te…

-Sí, bueno, qué más da

Fang le dio la espalda a Vanille con la excusa de golpear un pequeño canto con el pie. Vanille no tardó en rodearla y volver a colocarse frente a ella. Fang había agachado la mirada por lo que la pelirroja tuvo que flexionar las rodillas para poder encararla.

-No digas eso - esta vez mostró cierta molestia – Somos un grupo y ese tipo de cosas pueden no salir demasiado bien.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas? Te digo que no ha pasado nada – espetó Fang comenzando a enfadarse

-No me refiero a que pasara algo o no, Fang – la chica negó con la cabeza lentamente – No me refiero a eso…

-¿Entonces a qué te refieres? – Fang alzó las manos en un gesto exasperado. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel desde que se había despertado y estallaban en confianza con Vanille – No ha pasado nada ni pasará nada. No tiene que preocuparte… Cuando todo termine nosotras nos iremos por nuestro lado y los otros se marcharán a su Nido de mierda y se acabó. Punto

La mirada de Vanille se vació de pronto. Fang se quedó sorprendida, aunque estaba demasiado irritada para llegar a comprender aquellos ojos a la perfección. Desde el principio la morena había intuido que Vanille sabía más que ella. Al fin y al cabo la morena no recordaba su misión, su marca estaba quemada… Pero la de Vanille no. ¿Y si conocía algo? ¿Y si de verdad recordaba su misión? ¿Y si…?

-No es eso – Vanille volvió a negar y miró a Fang con cierta gravedad – Yo te he visto otras veces con otras mujeres y no ha pasado nada, pero esto es diferente.

"Desde luego que es diferente"

-No cambia nada – Fang la fulminó con la mirada – Ella no está interesada. Se me pasará.

"Ojala fuera tan fácil"

-Mejor así – sentenció Vanille sin más – Pero… ¿Cuánto te gusta?

-¿Y qué mas da eso? – Fang elevó la voz – Lo importante es que sea como sea no pasará nada.

-Está bien…

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio- Fang quiso romperlos para pedirle a Vanille que volviesen al campamento, que quería comer y descansar… Pero antes de abrir la boca su amiga dio un paso hacia ella y agarró su mano con fuerza, obligándola a mirarla. Lo que Fang vio en los ojos de Vanille fue auténtica angustia

-No te enamores de ella, Fang – sentenció sin más.

Cuando Vanille echó a caminar hacia el campamento Fang estaba bastante confusa. Era cierto que le había impactado lo que su amiga le había dicho y aunque no encontraba explicación decidió simplemente dejarlo estar. Ahora más que nunca estaba segura de que Vanille sabía algo, es más, creía que definitivamente recordaba cual era su misión. Todo lo que tenía que hacer la morena era intentar deducir algo a raíz de aquella extrema reacción en la risueña Vanille.

Para cuando ya veían el campamento la pelirroja suspiró y antes de poder ser detectada por los demás dijo algo en un susurro que Fang escuchó a la perfección.

-Sé que te gusta mucho. Mucho más que las otras – Vanille tenía ojos tristes – Lo siento mucho Fang.

Pero la bárbara no tuvo tiempo de replicar. Ya estaban de vuelta en el campamento.

-¿Dónde os habíais metido? – Inquirió Snow con sorna – Acabas de llegar y ya te quieres marchar otra vez, ¿eh? Como se nota que eres de aquí.

-Te molesta que sea más valiente que tú – rió Fang de forma forzada

Snow le pasó el brazo por los hombros a Fang y la zarandeó con aire bromista. Lo más impresionante era que, a pesar de la corpulencia de Snow, Fang era más fuerte que él. Había estado cazando demasiados años como para que aquello no se notase en cada músculo de su cuerpo: su bíceps, tríceps, cuadriceps, gemelos, abdominales… Todo estaba fuertemente marcado en la morena. Por eso cuando empujó al chico retrocedió un par de pasos para no caer de espaldas.

-Bah, déjame. Quiero algo de comer.

Fang alzó la mano y fue hacia las cajas donde debía haber algo de comida y, como no podía ser de otra manera, allí se encontró con Lightning. Tal y como estaban los demás podían verlas a la perfección por lo que no les convenía a ninguna de las dos formar una escena que implicase rememorar lo que había sucedido.

-¿Hay mucha comida? – preguntó Fang sin mirarla

-No creas que demasiada – contestó Lightning dándole un bocado a una fruta del tamaño de su puño – Pero es de mejor calidad. Al fin y al cabo nosotras estuvimos comiendo hongos durante un par de días… Esto es bastante mejor

-Veo que estás de buen humor – espetó Fang con tono cortante

Light dejó de masticar y miró fijamente a la morena durante el tiempo que hizo falta hasta que esta se dignó a encarar su rostro. La soldado se mostraba fría e inamovible como una roca, cosa que amedrentó la seguridad de Fang; a decir verdad tan siquiera creía que lo que acababa de hacer estuviese bien.

-¿Se puede saber a qué viene ese tono?

-A nada, a nada – Fang se encogió de hombros y rebuscó entre las cajas medio rotas – Solo que te ha sentado bien no estar conmigo a solas. Solo eso

-Pues sí – admitió Light con dureza. Parecía molesta – Pero creo que no tanto como a ti

Fang se quedó inmóvil unos segundos tras los cuales se giró e inquirió a la soldado con la mirada. Esta lo comprendió y continuó hablando haciendo aspavientos con la mano que sostenía la fruta.

-Te ha faltado tiempo para irte corriendo con Vanille al bosque – Light escupía las palabras con desdén – Así que no te atrevas a reprocharme nada porque no tienes más razones que yo.

-¿Qué? Por Titán – Fang hablaba con desdén – Conozco a Vanille desde que nació, cuando yo solo tenía tres años. Hemos estado juntas desde entonces: ¿de verdad es tan malo que me alegre de verla?

-¿Y acaso es malo que me alegre yo de ver a los demás? – Light parecía algo nerviosa – Conozco a Snow desde hace años porque somos vecinos y Hope es mi protegido. Es a Sazh a quien menos conozco y aun así me ha mostrado ser digno de confianza. Incluso ver a Vanille después de todo lo que ha pasado supone una alegría para mí.

Fang frunció el ceño y volvió a girarse para volver a rebuscar sin siquiera ser consciente de las cosas que veía. Agarró una fruta al azar y de pronto se giró sobre sus talones para quedar nuevamente de cara a Light. Esta no había vuelto a darle otro bocado a la fruta.

-A ti lo que te pasa es que estás celosa

Lightning abrió desmesuradamente los ojos durante apenas una fracción de segundo. Fue un cambio fugaz, breve, casi imperceptible… Pero supuso para Fang la mayor satisfacción del día después de haberse reencontrado con Vanille.

-¿Qué? – soltó recobrando la compostura y su mirada fría – Creo que te estás confundiendo…

-Tú misma me dijiste anoche que sentías algo – Fang la cortó hablando en enérgicos susurros – Vale que no puedas, vale que tengas miles de cosas en la cabeza y que tan siquiera se te cruce por la mente tener algo conmigo… Pero si de verdad sientes algo, si no me mentiste anoche sé que tú estás celosa.

Lightning se levantó de pronto y tiró la fruta a los pies de Fang. Estalló y manchó con su jugo los dedos de la morena a través de las correas de piel de las sandalias.

-Me has quitado el apetito – sentenció antes de darse la vuelta

-Te has empachado de verdad, ¿eh?

Después de aquello Light le lanzó una única mirada por encima del hombro a Fang. Fue breve y concisa, y tan fría como el hielo. Le hizo comprender a la morena que la estaba alejando poco a poco y de forma irreversible.

"Al menos Vanille no podrá decir que no le hago caso"

Después de aquello Fang se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a darle vueltas a la fruta que tenía en las manos. Escuchó una voz masculina preguntarle a Lightning que qué había pasado, aunque no reconoció a quien. Tampoco le apetecía mirarles para averiguarlo ni tampoco necesitaba encontrarse con la mirada dura de Vanille, pues sabía sin necesidad de comprobarlo que la atravesaba con aquellos tristes ojos verdes.

No probó un solo bocado.

…

Pasaron unas cuantas horas hasta que el sol comenzó a caer a través de los riscos de Yaschas. Afortunadamente habían estado lo suficientemente ocupados todos con descansar y conseguir el alimento pertinente para continuar con el camino en la mañana siguiente. Tanto Fang como Lightning se evitaron durante toda la tarde, y los demás fueron lo suficientemente inteligentes como para ordenar partidas de caza y recolección o preparar las defensas que las separasen por completo. Fang lo agradecía, pero en realidad una parte de su pecho le instaba a quedarse cerca de Lightning; se lo pedía. Pero no podía hacerlo… Simplemente no podía estar a su lado en aquél momento

Cuando el atardecer se cernía sobre ellos Snow y Sazh habían comenzado a encender la hoguera. Snow no era demasiado bueno con los hechizos y Sazh parecía querer mostrarle como dominar lo básico, y Piro era una buena forma de empezar para poder darle más fuerza a la hora de quemar a un adversario. Hope se había sentado con Lightning y hablaban de algo que les tenía bastante abstraídos de lo que les rodeaba. No había nada que molestase más a Fang.

"No es que la aparte del grupo físicamente, sino que se la lleva a otro lugar en su cabeza" Fang, que estaba anudando una rama a un tronco como parapeto tiró tan fuerte de la cuerda que casi se parte. "No puedo con eso".

-¿Fang?

La morena miró hacia abajo y se encontró con la mirada verde y preocupada de Vanille.

-¿Qué pasa, dulzura? – Fang se molestó en hablar lo suficientemente alto como para que los otros lo escuchasen. Para que Light lo escuchase.

-¿Podemos hablar?

- De qué y para qué – Fang se olía a qué venía aquello – No creo que haga falta

-Baja

La sentencia resultó tan efusiva y cortante que Fang no tuvo más remedio que obedecer. Era sumamente extraño que Vanille se comportase así. De hecho raras veces desde que la conocía – y eran muchos los años de los que hablaba – había actuado así. En el instante en que sus pies tocaron el suelo Vanille la agarró del brazo y la apartó ligeramente de los demás.

-¿Qué te ha pasado hoy con Light? – susurró

-Que se le ha caído la fruta

-¡Por favor Fang! ¡Te estoy hablando en serio, maldita sea!

-No ha pasado nada de lo que tengas que enterarte – soltó Fang y sonrió pícaramente –Son cosas de mayores. Las niñas como tú no deben meterse.

Vanille se irguió y tomó aire. Su semblante se tornó serio y en aquél momento ajeno al tiempo mostró su auténtica madurez.

-Que me haga la tonta no quiere decir que lo sea, Fang. Tengo diecinueve años y he visto cosas como esta desde siempre – la pelirroja soltó un suspiro melancólico – Pero esta vez es diferente. Tú no lo entiendes, pero yo sí. No le hagas esto a Lightning.

-¿¡Cómo!? – espetó Fang. Bajó la voz cuando Snow y Sazh las miraron extrañados - ¿Qué no le haga qué? Por Titán, Vanille, sabes como soy yo y sabes como es ella. La que hace daño aquí no soy yo, te lo puedo asegurar.

Fang se sintió ligeramente culpable al decir eso justo cuando imágenes difusas vinieron a su mente de aquél día en el lago de la cascada. Le había hecho daño, pero no había sido queriendo… ¡Ella no era tan horrible!

-Me da igual, olvídala – Vanille tomó aire y lo exhaló de una sola vez – Os haréis daño… Le harás daño.

Fang entrecerró los ojos y un atisbo fugaz de temor apareció en los ojos de Vanille, haciéndole perder aquél aire adulto que había adquirido. Fang conocía aquél brillo y qué tipo de temor representaba en su amiga: era el miedo a haber dicho demasiado.

Sabiéndose una bocazas Vanille se alejó y una última vez antes de marcharse le dirigió una última mirada a Fang, esta vez cargada nuevamente de aquella horrible tristeza que nace de una dolorosa verdad.

-Ayudémosla a salvar a su hermana, nada más… Será lo mejor.

Fang nunca había sido demasiado dada a pensar y a cavilar, pero esta vez había demasiadas cosas en su cabeza como para no pretender organizarlas. Sentía un horrible pinchazo en el cerebro que la obligó a acelerar ligeramente su respiración, y diversos tipos de recuerdos acudieron como un torrente imparable hacia su memoria. Imágenes de ella en Paals con Vanille, de su despertar en el Vestigio, de ánima, de sacerdotes formulando un cántico horrible que le revolvía el estómago tan solo con recordarlo… Pero había más: recordó a Cid Raines y lo perdida que se sintió en el Nido al despertar. También rememoró partes de su búsqueda y cómo sin pretenderlo encontró a Light y se metió en algo de lo que jamás habría imaginado ser partícipe: destruir el Sanctum…

¿O sí?

Sus pupilas se contrajeron y se tiró al suelo de rodillas sujetando su cabeza con fuerza mientras borrosas y oscuras imágenes aparecían y desaparecían a su antojo dentro de su mente. Vio un ser horrible, un ser que escupía fuego de entre sus fauces y cuyas garras arrancaban la vida allá donde tocaban. Vio su caída. Vio una marca… Una marca quemada.

Agradeció que Vanille la hubiese apartado un poco, pues cuando aquellas extrañas visiones terminaron se encontró tumbada boca abajo sobre la mullida y fresca hierba empapada en sudor frío. Los pelos se le pegaban a la cara y le costaba mover los músculos.

Aún así hizo un gran esfuerzo por apoyar las manos en el suelo y alzarse. Se apoyó sobre sus rodillas y dejó la mirada clavada en el suelo, intentando analizar lo que acababa de vivir; lo que Vanille acababa de mostrarle sin tan siquiera ser consciente.

Miró de reojo su marca quemada y un nuevo pinchazo atravesó su cerebro, aunque esta vez vino solo y no acompañado de extraños recuerdos.

Comprendió con dolorosas consecuencias el por qué de las palabras de Vanille y de su preocupación. También llegó a entender por qué no había querido decir nada… Y el por qué de la culpabilidad en sus ojos.

Comprendió que no podía amar a Lightning porque para ello debía amar su mundo, y ella estaba destinada a destruirlo.

Porque ella era Ragnarok.


End file.
